Romantic Breaker
by CommanderArcadeDoll
Summary: 1-25-15, Chapter 11 is out and Chapter 12 (arc 1 ender) has been released. Chapter 13 introduces a new arc. It's Continuous and it's so good. This fic is Humor, Romance, Slice of Life and now 'Supernatural' themed. Introducing the real main pair of my fanfic. (Guessed who?) ;) For Story Illustrations: Feel free to visit: /www .wattpad .com /user /commanderarcadedoll or deviantart.
1. RB1: Two Fine Pairs of Pranksters

**.**

**ROMANTIC BREAKER**

a Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune (Project Diva F / Vocaloids) fanfiction

by ArcadeDoll

created on: November 11, 2014

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes and Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Let us see... I am entering my work in a fan fiction contest.

First of all, allow me to introduce myself. Good day and greetings. My name is ArcadeDoll. I am known as 'Arcy' for short. Yes, this is an internet name and I have been using it since 1998. The nickname Arcy started on 2009 though, I haven't changed it since then. I have only known and became aware about Vocaloids about a month now around mid-October 2014. I immediately became an avid fan when I got totally ensnared by the pairing of Len and Miku. I believe they are just so notoriously cute with each other. Listening to some of their songs has really caught my attention, to me, their voices sounds most harmonious and most mellifluous together. I barely understand any Japanese words at all but I really like listening to their songs plus reading its English translated lyrics. I absolutely adore and love watching most Len&Miku music vids in YouTube.

Anyway about my fan fiction, I'm guessing it is:

**Rated**: T,

**Genre**: Humor, perhaps a bit of Slice of Life, slightly glazed with Romance

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English),

**Writing Style**: Informal writing style

**Number of words**: 3418 ( for author's notes and chapter 1)  
>( according to: www .javascriptkit scriptscript2/countwords .shtml

**Gist or Synopsis**: This fanfic is altogether inspired by, but at the same time has not much anything to do with, the contents of the promotional video: 'Romantic Breaker' which is shared by jujukazu in youtube. This story is mostly Humor, slightly glazed with Romance and Slice of Life themed. Here's a link ( youtu .be/350Pp4l7TBU ). This specific link shows the vid, and only that specific vid, that inspired me to create this fanfic. I wrote this fan-fiction with multiple chapters but this one chapter can stand alone as a one-shot.

**Pairings**: Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune, (righto!, of course)

Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine

(Other pairs need not to be mentioned since this chapter won't cover them)

**Status**: On-going (**but can be considered as COMPLETE** because chapter 1 can

stand alone therefore making it pass as a one-shot )

**Len's appearance in the story **: bad boy module

**Miku's appearance in the story**: pierreta module

**Mikuo's appearance in the story**: like Keisuuke's design

( kei-niji .deviantart art/Hatsune-Mikuo-276809950 )  
>( youtu .beuY1g0fW60tM ) (Yes, I am giving him credit.)

**Rin's appearance in the story**: racing rin module

.

**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit: commanderarcadedoll .deviantart .com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: TWO FINE PAIRS OF PRANKSTERS<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was an early, ordinary and sunny morning that greeted the lush, laid-back neighborhood this Saturday. One may notice, if ever tried to take a turn passing by the plant and wood embraced homes, two pairs of twins playing in a once former cornfield turned part-game yard and part-flower-and-vegetable-garden. The set of siblings belong to two different families. Although quite different, one can tell that they have been close for being next door neighbors of residences adjoining the field and for functioning almost like a family.

"**Catch!**," called out a 16-year-old, tealet male as he tosses an extra large egg towards an attractive blonde, who in turn athletically caught it with grace and unchallenged. "**Nice overhand throw, Ku-O!**," she called right back. "**Your baseball grasp hasn't turned shabby itself**," the brawny tealet boy complimented whilst beaming her an infectious smile.

"**What on Earth do you think you're doing!?**" rather inquiringly ranted an upset-yet-not-so-surprised gorgeous tealette girl. She is setting up a picnic table for breakfast situated adjacent from the play area of the field and gardens which is just a few steps from both families' kitchen backdoor. "**Guys, 'that' is suppose to be your science project which is also considered your midterms exam**," she called out reprimandingly to the two ballplayers as they carelessly treat the XL egg like a football tossing it back and forth to one another.

"**Break it and you'll get F*ed by Professor Kamui! He's absolutely had it with your antics! **" audibly called out a handsome yet younger blond whose voice originated from the kitchen door which was left open. The mentioned professor, who taught Natural and Social Science in their school, also happens to be their homeroom teacher. And, he is rather also up-to-his-arms in exasperation over the older twin's infamy, not for being bad students but for being tough-as-nails-to-handle since they can't help but be menaces by nature.

One of their said antics happened just yesterday, which was a Friday, when the Science Midterms Project was given out. The entire class were grouped into teams of two, one male and one female student. The project has to be done together for a span of 7 days as instructed by the professor. The groups were instructed to spend their week inseparably to monitor a specimen by jotting down information logs into a journal on an hour-to-hour basis on what they did for it together day-by-day followed by a brief presentation report due next Friday.

The mentioned specimen will, as said, become their 'SP progeny' or Science Project offspring. Moments later, the specimen was revealed then assigned to each group. What their so-called 'progeny' or monitoring take-home midterms exam would be or will have to revolve to what appeared to be an extra large egg. The so-called XL egg also came out to be plastered with either a blue or a pink sticker signifying the specimen's gender which each pair has to label with what will become their offspring's name. The professor also prepared unique pairs of rings that the each paired partners will have to wear until the day of the presentation. It will symbolize that the 2 members per group are the only persons who can and should be partners. Removing it or swapping partners will not be allowed. The rings are to be submitted back together with their presentation report by next Friday. He strictly instructed his students that losing a ring will highly obtain a major deduction to their final grade.

Mikuo and Rin were assigned as partners for the project and as soon as the professor handed them their XL egg or 'child', they hastily scribbled on the pink sticker "BEST-MIDTERMS-EVER! K. Hatsune", then showing it off in class which immediately led for the whole class bursting into fits of laughter. For causing the rowdy uproar which disturbed not only their but other classes, not to mention including even those that are not on the same building floor, they were sent off to four hours detention and menial chores later that day.

Back to the present, the said XL egg has now a whitewash dabbed on the pink sticker on its previous name and was renamed 'Winner K. Hatsune'. Rin later used a pink highlighter to cover up the white colour from the whitewash. "**Hey! Don't wet your panties, sis! We can't help it if we're cool parents**," objected Mikuo. "**Besides, we wanted her to become sports active**," he admittedly included. "**It's our child so we decide how to raise her, am I right, Winner?**," addedly supported Rin as she hugged the XL egg lovingly and then she sticked out her tongue. The two high-fived.

"**Oh really... Have you ever even thought of what to log in as a journal entry after doing that just now?**" retorted Miku, the tealet's younger sister. "**Hm, let's see...**" he thought for a second as they come near her. "**6:21-6:39am... played football with Winner...**" stated Mikuo looking at his wristwatch as Rin readily writes it down on their journal. "**Pretty simple if you ask me**." Then they posed for a selfie, as part of their presentation on Friday with Rin holding the football on one hand and Winner on the other beside Mikuo holding this morning's newspaper on his left hand showing off the date today.

Before anything else or other heated argument surges, the blond male bursts out of the kitchen backdoor holding trays of food that he cooked and prepared for everyone. "**Breakfast is ready**," he called as he and the pretty tealette sets the food on the picnic table. "**6:48am.. Breakfast commenced**," uttered the girl with the twin ponytails whilst writing on their journal as she added the extra details comprising from what food items are present to which seat her SP family are situated on the table.

"**Pff, so much work**," her blonde friend reacted then an idea popped in her head. "**Oh oh! hey Ku-O dear, would you log in 6:48-6:57ish am breast-fed Winner please? XD**," she said not-so-jokingly. "**Mmm.. righto!**" he replied whilst munching a barbeque marinated bacon-wrapped fried leek then he scribbled their journal entry. The older Science Project couple then placed food on their SP daughter's plate which they jokingly did so between chuckles and humorous side comments. "**Bacon for protein packed with amino acids which can make you build more muscle to pound on your nerd-fest of a cousin as you kids grow up**," says Mikuo, partially chuckling. "**Pancakes and syrup for carbohydrates and a sugar-rush for the added boost on your agility so that when you two play punchies together, he'll never get to hit you**," added Rin between giggling and chewing her own pancakes with oranges. Both of them comically emphasizes and projects at the camcorder which is set near them acting like a couple of comedy movie stars.

The younger pair did nothing but just stare at their absurd clowns of an older siblings in disbelief then they both sighed audibly. "**You guys are hopeless for as it seems you both have taken this midterms exam so lightly**," says Miku as she places more veggies on her SP child's plate. The younger couple has prepared the mentioned video camera to cover a footage of their SP family's first meal together as part of their presentation. "**Pretty much everyone in class will be in pain for laughing too much at this video footage once we shown them, I wonder if we should even show this**," said Len, unamused.

"**Relax bro, this 'midtz' is in bag**," assures Rin, "**besides, you should worry about something else**," she added as a prominent smirk began to form on her upbeatly instigating face. "**Huh? What else should we be worrying about other than you two sabotaging our project?**" Len crossly demanded as he exchange glances with Miku who then turned back to the other two. Mikuo and Rin faced each other, grinned then eyed the blue sticker plastered on Len and Miku's XL egg. "**Ku-O, care to do the honors?**" Rin started, grinning uncontrollably. "**Well.. *ahem* h-his pffttt...**" the tealet exerted effort biting his lower lip as to not explode into a LOL but to no avail. "**Just cut the crap and point out what you are saying!**" demanded the blond, who is growing rather impatient.

The tealette girl grew rather alarmed as she quickly glances back at the blue sticker where her SP child's name has been written, checking if it was changed. "**Oh good, you didn't write a prank name on him**," she said in relief. "**Well if it wasn't that, what did you do to him?**" she shot back at them giving them a glare. She started sniffing for anything with a funny smell and then next started feeling around its surface to check if it was submerged into something gooey but felt nothing grouse or sticky. "**I don't see anything wrong. If it's some form of prank, I swear..." **but before she is finished talking... "**JUST TELL US ALREADY!**" yells Len, as he feels every trace of patience within him vanish and now clearly irritated as the other two, who could no longer hold in their laughter, burst out ROFL-ing.

The two are practically on the grass as they fell off their seats rolling in laughter for witnessing their younger sibling's cluelessness. When they finally came to, the younger pair are too crossed to even listen to a word that they are about to say. "**Ok, ok!**" Rin began to explain despite the other two's uncaring attention as she struggles up leaning at the table. "**Read it**," she tells them. "**Read, what?**" Miku, hesitantly asked as she is about to stand up after being done with her meal. "**Read, what is on that blue sticker**," Mikuo repeated unable to keep himself from biting his lower lip.

Len has their SP egg cradled in his arm as Miku leans over to check again what was written on that sticker. "**We know what is written on our son's sticker, what about it?**" he said, still crossed.

"**JUST READ IT!**" they desperately exclaimed simultaneously pleading them to just do so. "**Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune's Science Project progeny: Joyance H. Kagamine**," muttered Len whilst gritting his teeth, it all becomes clear to him now on what's about to come next.

"**AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!...**"then the two LOLed uncontrollably falling back to the grass. "**You two are absolutely, officially, positively, and UNDENIABLY THE MOST RETARDED PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!**" Len counter yells as he death-glares the two who are holding their sides on the ground still laughing. "**W-wait.. I .. I still don't get it**," Miku innocently at the same time worriedly says. "**Isn't it obvious? They are thinking that we chose a ridiculous name for our SP child**," he explained. Miku grew shocked and dismayed.

"**Guys, that's not fair! In fact, it's really mean. Why would you make fun of us for choosing this name?**" Miku said quite saddened.

"**Ahahahah... W-...why... would you pffft... heheh... name a BOY ...hahha... 'JOY ANNE' !? ahahahahah**," says Mikuo, who was barely able to finish the sentence, clutching his sides due to the pain with Rin uncontrollably laughing at his side. She then struggles to elaborate further, "**Y-you named.. o-our n-nephew 'JOY ANNE', just imagining w-writing that on our report and making the presentation just... Ahahahaha...**" she couldn't end the sentence.

Miku angrily stomps her foot right beside her brother's head almost stepping on it and retaliates saying, "**For your information, it is 'Joyance', and not Joy Anne, meaning delight and enjoyment and the word dates right back in 1500s!**" She heaved to catch her breath then added "**I think it's a great name.**" Rin was typing to get the info on her iPhone then she shoves the phone to Mikuo's direction which he quickly snatched and skimmed. "**Oh! it is indeed great. pff... yeah! Great if you ever wanted your child's name to be soon deleted in the dictionary! Hahahah...,**" gasped Mikuo who has diminished into a weaken state from all that boisterous laughter with Rin herself coming second to none, panting and almost fainting but the laughing matter keeps them both still going at it.

With that, the younger two pointed the camera at them and stormed into the house leaving their weakened and clearly fainting older siblings lying helplessly on the ground. They soon returned armed with permanent and glow-in-the-dark, chrome yellow and neon teal markers which they used to write graffiti all over their sibling's arms and faces.

"**You know what, Miku? I think I might actually reconsider sending this presentation in as an advance report to Professor Kamui right now**," Len suggested.

"**Say yeah, let's do that then. He will be more than happy to discover how these two got their antics to finally backfire at them, isn't that right, Joyance?**" she agreed whilst cradling their XL egg progeny with one hand and holding the marker on the other beaming an unfading smile. He leaned over and lightly gave her a smooch on the lips then they kissed Joyance on the opposite sides simultaneously whilst in front of the camera. "**MMWWAAHH!**"

After they're done, Len and Miku labeled and entitled the video "Romantic Breaker 1: Our progeny's first morning activity and meal with the family. Journal entry logged at 6:21am-7:47am, November 15, 2014, Saturday". They sent the video footage to the professor by email who later within just minutes uploaded it in the internet. The entire Social Science class and even the entire school and even the neighborhood and even nations outside their own roared in laughter that sunny Saturday morning.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine**:

_**Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins**_, but this was not adopted. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

[*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. **Therefore Len and Rin**, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, **are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS.**

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'they are parts not twins' or 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others. ]

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious crap when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo and Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Crypton company. (Happy?)

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	2. RB2: Blasting out the Aliens

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 2**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll

this chapter is created on December 2014

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

.

**Rated**: T (caution: contains swear words and violence)

**Genre**: Humor, Slice of Life

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 2796 ( for author's notes and chapter 2)

**Pairings**: Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<p>

**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit: deviantart com  
>(there might be spoilers though so be cautious)<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 2: BLASTING OUT THE ALIENS<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Later on that day around an hour and a half after breakfast, the younger Science Project pair busied and kept themselves preoccupied with their share of the household chores as they kept their part of the bargain of the time allotment and schedule of work load while their older siblings lazily marinade on a picnic mat in the middle lush grassy field whilst bathing under the sun.

Miku just finished doing the laundry and has taken out the backdoor with a huge basin filled with damp, fragrant, freshly-washed clothes. She is about to hang them on a clothes line outside the yard. She is noted to be wearing a self-sewn and handcrafted, carry-on baby bag that's daintily wrapped around her chest area which fastens 'Joyance H. Kagamine', Len's and her Science Project offspring as she hums him a lullaby. She then takes out her journal and writes down an entry, muttering to herself, "**8:01-9:27 am.. Did household chores, specifically the laundry,... 'everyone's laundry', ... washing then hanging them up to dry by the practical method by using clothes line to utilize the sun's power instead of the dryer to be quick at the same time save up electricity ... whilst singing a lullaby to my SP child**." She smiles adorably at her son. -^_^-

Len, on the other hand, has taken out all the dirty carpets from inside the house to beat off the stagnant dust over the other side of the field. He walked by passing the two who are on the picnic mat whilst holding the rolled up carpets in his right hand and a paddle in his left. "**Are you two just going to lie down there all day?**" he firmly remarked catching their attention and then he pointed to the picnic table where the previously used plates and utensils still lay. "**Those dishes aren't going to bus themselves out you know. You are suppose to clear out the table and wash those too while you're at it**," he firmly ordered.

"**In a minute...,**" Mikuo monotonously said for the nth time while balancing and spinning their SP journal on his raised left foot with both his hands behind his head. Resting on his torso is 'Winner K. Hatsune', Rin's and his SP child, as like as it is mimicking her own parents portraying the same display of laziness of marinading under the sun. The XL egg daughter is noted to be adorned a pretty, white, flowing ribbon which resembles the one on her SP mother's head and a miniature gray and teal headset that is similar to her SP father's headset. The most prominent feature installed on Winner is a small version of the sunglasses that both her parents had on. "**And when will that be?**" Len blankly inquired. "**You have been saying that for the 9th...**"

"**Hey guys, listen to this**," Rin butts in as she interrupts holding up her iPhone and continued reading an informative trivia from it. "**Did You Know... that if a pair of identical twins married another pair of identical twins and then had kids, their children are considered genetically as siblings?**" She appears to be in a sunny disposition despite the fact that earlier that morning, she and her SP spouse were just lying motionlessly there on their residences' field's game yard's cool, morning dew moist grassy field unable to move an inch because of their latest antic backfiring at them.

The said antic were suppose to victimize their younger twin siblings but were later on out-maneuvred by them. There on the grassy floor of their residences' spacious backyard, she lies down alongside with her SP spouse resting on a picnic mat and revealing yellow and teal marks on their exposed skins which they also consider as the battle scars from the retaliation that the younger siblings left as counter-attack to their latest prank. Thus, they somehow resulted to becoming their own gag's victims. "**No, I haven't heard of that before, so does that mean Winner and Joy are technically siblings?**" Mikuo said, in hopes of aiming to stall the younger male from commanding them to do their household share of the chores. "**I am not interested and stop diverting my attention to something irrelevant as that**," Len flatly responded.

"**Rin, you and Len are twins. Mikuo and I just happens to be 10 months older and younger than each other,**" Miku reminded her as she approaches them leaving the basin by the clothes line. Even though with that fact, everyone in the neighborhood who seems to be familiar the Hatsune children considered both as twins. "**Oh.. heheh, I forgot**" Rin whispered. "**But still whenever people sees us, they still think we are twins. Everyone in school and even in town considers we both are. Heck, there are two months in a year when both of us have the same age after all**," the tealet boy inexplicably uttered in attempts to rescue his partner to be able to prove her point. Then she and Mikuo high-five as the younger pair stared disbelievingly at them as if they are aliens from another planet.

The older two noticed their sibling's annoyed expressions. Taking the advantage to prank them again, they promptly stood up, enveloped their younger siblings in between them then holding out their phones, they troll-faced and took wacky selfie shots whilst pinning the other two in a trapped manner.

From left to right, their line-up goes:

Mikuo with Winner in front of him on his torso: compressing to the right, his left hand holding up his iPhone while his right arm arched and leaning most of his weight on Len while his right hand is grasping tightly on his sister's right shoulder securing his position;

Len: being forcibly squished towards the right, trying hard not to accidentally drop the filthy carpets gripping them tightly with his right hand but losing the paddle, using his left hand holding his partner's right arm to shield her as he struggles to not crash so much into her, both his right shoulder and her left shoulder being tightly being collided against each other's;

Miku: uncomfortably being pushed to her left with both of her hands protecting Joyance in her handmade carry-on baby bag which on her chest, she shrieked during the collision as her partner's left arm shields and surrounds her and their child as he steadily positions his left hand on her right arm; and lastly

Rin: securing the position of her iPhone up into the air holding it with her right hand whilst compressing to the left, her left arm arched and around Miku's back while her left hand grasps firmly on her twin brother's left shoulder leaning most of her weight on them.

"**What the freaking hell!? You shitforbrains!**" the younger male cussed while glowering at the pranksters as he jerks and thrashes to break free from their secured-as-handcuffs-grips whilst also trying not to involve into harm the tealette girl to his right side. As soon as the specified girl was able to squirm out into safety, the enraged blond assaulted the cackling pranksters. Between laughs, eventual blows and dodges were cast. Mikuo, having the disadvantage of having his daughter strapped on him, has to use his arms to protect the essential, hence, becoming a shield for his blonde partner assigning her to be incharge of counter-assailing the onslaught.

As soon as the enraged blond was able force the two to plummet onto the ground, he sprang up rapidly unbundled the carpets and tossed them over the two pranksters causing a smoky fog of allergy-triggering dust that levitates within the vicinity. When the cloud of dirt dissipates, the two were covered in dirt and dust from head to toe.

"***Cough...*cough... Ok ok, enough! We're sorry**!" Rin declared, gesturing a ceasefire yet quite insincerely since she is still part-crossed and partially still in laughs. "**Geez, can't you take a jo-*sneezed***" Mikuo tried to speak yet suffocates as his mouth and nose were heavily concealed by dust preventing him to create a statement at the same time cradling on one hand the said essential that he intentionally protected. He appears to be untainted despite being a made into meatshield by his partner and serving as a recipient of blows from the younger yet less brawnier male.

"**God, you both can be so immature**," Miku reprehended.

"**Yeah... Sometimes I wonder, how can the two of you be any older than us**," Len added as he scowls down at the two on the ground.

"**Simple really**," Rin started. "**When we were about to be born, I shoved you off far back into the womb making me be born first**." Then she beams a victorious and winner's smile.

"**And I shoved you so hard that you weren't able to come out until 10 months has passed**," Mikuo joined in.

With that being said, another round of high-fives were cast whilst simultaneously a set of exasperated groans echoes in the air. The blond boy and the tealette girl glanced at each other and then backed away sneakily a bit leaving the two on the ground exchanging victorious compliments amongst themselves not noticing their younger siblings had left then returned in only a matter of a few minutes.

Suddenly, the noisy sounds of untimely shrills coming from the chatty pair resounded the field. Scrambling yet slipping right back down to the grassy earth from where they were originally situated, strong and rapid gushes of icy, cold water pierces their bodies making their once dust-covered appearances to shift replacing them into a drenched and soaked state. "**Aaaaaugh, heeey!**" "**Sh...!**" "**Whaaaat the f...!**" "**Stop it!, you assh...s!**" The elder tealet and the elder blonde both tried to cuss at their younger assailants but whenever they attempted to do so, the water from the hoses anticipatingly points directly to their mouths.

Snickering and giggling can be heard from the younger two who are controlling two powerful irrigation hoses as they kept spraying at their elder siblings until all the dirt on them washes off. When they see that they had enough, they held down their weapons and then Len declared an ultimatum. "**Are you both going to stop it with your pranks now and cooperate with us with our projects or will we have to proceed with your baptism of fire?**" Len solidly declaims showing off that he has steady hands with evidently trigger-happy fingers wanting to switch the water back on.

"**Come on guys, please come back to your senses now. We really had it with you. It hasn't even been the middle of this first day's project and you keep on annoying us with your crazy antics**," Miku clarifies and elucidates, trying her best to make them understand that she and Len have absolutely had enough of it. "**Won't you try to settle on a hobby that doesn't affect other people so destructively instead?**" she suggests.

The elder two sighed showing that they have given in. "**Fine!**" they finally stated. "**Not as if we planned to spend the entire, whole days for the rest of the week with you two anyway, don't we Ku-O?**," Rin said poutingly grimacing and placing her right hand on her hip. "**Just relax little sis, we do that not as if we intentionally hated or wanted to bully you two...**" Mikuo began to explain while removing his headset and gathering his drench teal hair in his hands twisting out the excess water away. "**well.. you see... we just really like it that...**"

As he continues explaining, he then discreetly moves his right hand to take Rin's left hand as a gesture that they are about turn around and dash off before completing the rest of his choppy explanation.

The very moment they held hands, Rin blurted out, "**So long suckers!**" Then as swiftly as they stepped back, they turned about-face ready to dash far away. They took one step towards the opposite path when they were met by a sudden surprise attack and was intercepted face-to-face with an enemy at the rear.

Grinning maliciously, Len, who anticipated the entire charade, switched his weapon on into maximum power, accurately aimed and blasted out the cannoning waterfall right at the attempting escapees. Like a water-elemental turret, he casts out a powerful, heavy downpour upon the two, sly defiers as he laugh like an almighty, evil villain in a fantasy movie.

"**Haah-hahhahaahhaahhaahh!**" his eyes seemingly to glint eerily of the shade of red.

"**There shall be no escape for you!**" he bellows.

"**YOU SHALL NOT PASS!**"

Hence, the unyielding defiers plummets back down to their watery graves.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~End of Chapter 2 ~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine**:

_**Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins, but this was not adopted**. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers._

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. Therefore Len and Rin, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS.

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Cypton company.

.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	3. RB3: Life w the Simple, Life w the Rich

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 3**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll

this chapter is created on December 2014 then published on January 1, 2015

.

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

.

**Rated**: T,

**Genre**: mostly Slice of Life, slight Romance

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 2891 ( for author's notes and chapter 3)

**Pairings**: Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<p>

**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit: commanderarcadedoll deviantart com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 3: LIFE WITH THE SIMPLE, LIFE WITH THE RICH<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Earlier that day...

"**4:05am Saturday - I woke up.**" Len whispers as he scribbled on his SP journal very early in the morning. When he was done writing, he quietly crept out of the room carrying his hooded sweatshirt, gym pants, cross country shoes, gym socks, pedometer, wristwatch and gym bag. He dropped the items at a nearby couch and headed for the bathroom then came out within a number of minutes.

Right outside his room, he sat on the small couch and unzipped the gym bag. He grabbed out a weighted vest, a set of weighted wristbands, a thick set of ankle weights and 2 dumbbells which weighs 20 kilograms each. He wore the weighted vest above his chartreuse-colored shirt that he used when he slept and pulled over his hoodie on it and rolled the long sleeves up then straps on his weighted wristbands. Next he pulled up his gym pants, socks and laced the cross country shoes. He is strapping on his left ankle weight when he heard someone exits the room. "**L... Len?**" utters a sleepy tealette whilst fighting off her grogginess.

"**Oh, did I wake you up? Sorry about that**," he whispers then walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. As she smells the minty-fresh breath that came out of his lips, he suggests "**You may go back to sleep, it's too early anyway**," then he gently stroked the little bundle of joy that she is carrying with her. "It seems like he's still a sleep, see?," he says smiling.

"**Len, do you really have to work out like this everyday?**" Miku asked him for the nth time.

"Yeah, I have to. I want to continuously build my stamina. Besides, I'm already wide awake anyway," he explains whilst beaming her an infectious smile.

"**You know Len, you have been working out without attendance failure for three and a half years. You're not planning to become a wrestler, are you?**" she says jokingly then returns the smile.

"**No, of course not!**" then he beamed his infectious smile once more adding, "Unless you want me to," then he shot his irresistible wink at her hoping that it'll make her giggle but it didn't take an effect.

"**I just think that you might be overdoing it, what if you get hurt?**" she worriedly stated.

"It's just jogging," he assures her.

"**Fine**," she sighed and said, "**since you're up then I'm getting up too**," she added then knelt down to hasten his right ankle weight then hid them inside his gym pants. Len smiled again as he picked up his dumbbells and walked with her outside the front door.

"**I'll be in the trampoline room doing my regular routine exercises in case you'll come back soon**," Miku informed him.

"**Ok**," he says, "**I'm off then. I'll be back in 45 minutes**," he kissed her once again before he pulled his hood over his head then dashed off.

Miku watches him until he's out of sight, "**Oh Len, I really wish you will attain your standards on your passion to become stronger soon**," she whispers then went back inside the Kagamine's household. Shortly, she came out and went to her own home's gym room which is located at the back of her house to do her own work out.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

At that same early morning, an attractive young male with golden hair rose up on a large king size bed. He, by instinct, rubbed his eyes and kicked off the covers away from his body. The room where he is in was huge, climate-controlled and more than practically, utmost cozy. Even though it is so, something couldn't seem complete or right despite the grandeur of the place.

He got out of bed and dragged his feet to a very ritzy, intricately designed, elaborately garnished and ornamentally decorated baby's crib fit for a prince. "**Hey there, little buddy**," he cheerfully yet silently greeted as he gently scoops down and drew closer to his chest a small, fragile and spherical body.

Looking across the room around 54 steps away, he looked at yet another large king-size bed much like his own only feminine in design and features. He tiptoed barefoot towards the bed to check and take a peep at his lifetime partner, well, 7-days-of-his-lifetime-partner. On his way, he checks the time on a grandfather clock whilst his little bundle of joy grew warm from the body temperature that emitted from his hands' palms and shirtless chest.

As he arrive there and take a peep, he smiles at the view to what seems to be a very lovely angel blissfully smiling during her peaceful slumber as if she is spending happy adventures in her own dreamland. After a moment's pause, he backed away, blew her a flying kiss then most discreetly exits the room. He headed towards the mansion's study. Once there, he grabbed a pen and opened his Science project journal while his son still in his arm and is resting on the warmth of his chest.

"**4:05am - Rising time for dad and son. His first morning with the family**," he happily mutters to himself then he closes it placing back on top of the desk. He then took out his phone and took a selfie shot beside the study's grandfather clock. After that, he heads for the showers, to freshen up and when he's done, he straps his little pride and joy on a little baby carrier as he decided to take a walk on the beach which is conveniently located right beside the huge estate.

As he walks along, the breath-taking view of the sunrise greeted him. Then, he noticed at the corner of his eye someone sprinting by at a distance. Recognizing who it is, he then decided to greet him. So with his son strapped on him, he moved along and followed the eager sprinter.

Len jogged around the entire flower field, then around the whole dried-up cornfield, then around the Eastern path towards the beachside area of the town. Turning right, he jogged up a rocky terrain that led to a lush trail towards a high-end neighborhood area of town passing by a port area of an affluent family's private beach.

It has been 36 minutes that he has been sprinting when he was called out by a cheerful voice. "**Hey, Len! I didn't know you jog this early.**" Turning around, he saw someone very familiar jogging up to him trying to catch up.

"**Phew! Wow, you really sprint fast. How come I don't see you run like that in gym class before, Len**?" said a friendly tone coming from the golden haired boy closely resembling himself.

Not wanting to answer, Len reshoots him a round of questions, "**How about you? How come you're up this early? Shouldn't you still be asleep at this time?**"

The golden-haired boy chuckles awkwardly and admittedly answered whilst smiling, "**The bed was so comfortable and the climate control of the room was so cozy that I woke up fully charged in just 5 hours. You wouldn't believe how huge this place is**," the smiling boy says excitedly as he was referring to his SP partner's enormous abode.

"**Well, good for you...Oh shit!**" he cussed unintentionally as he noticed the time on his wristwatch. It has been 45 minutes since he started his work out already.

"**Oh no, I got to go or else Miku will start to get worried. Later Rinto!**" He then sprinted away as fast as his feet can carry him.

"**See yah, Len!**" he calls out and waved as his cousin hastens the speed of his sprinting towards the opposite direction.

"**Wow, Len surely has changed. He wasn't suppose to be that athletic. In fact in school, he doesn't seem like the sporty type nor appears to be interested in any Sports at all**," he wondered to himself as he walks back to the estate.

"**A very pleasant good morning to you, Master Rinto. Is there something I can do for you?**" greeted a formal gentleman who met him by the door. This man is the affluent family's estate's butler.

"**Good Morning, Senor Mayordomo! I was just out for some fresh air and to enjoy the sunrise. How about you? Got any chores that I can help you out with?**" Rinto most kindly offered.

"**You surely are a fine, splendid and wonderful young man, Master Rinto for not hesitating to offer a helping hand**," the butler complimented.

"**I so humbly wish that our young mistress would really become your wife someday**," he hopely added.

Chuckling and with a countenance turning a little tint of red for all the compliments showered on him, he replies "**Oh that? I just helped out clearing the plates off the table after supper and then helped wash the dishes last night. It's no big deal, besides, the work will finish faster if others will help out, won't it?**," he sweatdropped and added,

"**As for being her husband, well I'm the man.. for the next 7 days, that is**." He smiles brilliantly hoping not any more redness appeared on his face.

"**But I am gravely serious, Master Rinto. The young mistress would truly indeed need a fine and selfless man like you who is approachable, mindful of others and has the fortitude and patience for a character like hers**," the eager butler says.

Rinto chuckles again, this time quite awkwardly. "**Oh by the way, what time does she wakes up?**" Rinto inquired.

He checks the time, it is 5:31am. '**_This wristwatch!_**', he recalled, was given to him by her just last night. '**_Such as classy, extravagant-looking and obviously the latest in line type of wristwatch_**' he says to himself despite the fact he denies receiving it but to no avail last night.

"**That is quite random, sir. She wakes up whenever she pleases and doesn't have a regular waking time on weekends and holidays**," the butler informed him.

"**Oh I see. May I help out cook breakfast for her then? I bet she'd love breakfast in bed. What's her favorite food?**" Rinto gladly offered.

"**Oh my, how truly thoughtful of you once again to offer a helping hand. Well then, since you insist and you didn't know her favorite food then I'll show you as we prepare them**," says the elder man. They then headed towards the kitchen area.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**I'm back**!," Len called out panting heavily with most of his hoodie and jogging pants massively covered with sweat.

"**Welcome home**," Miku greeted him at the door already done with her daily routine exercise and already freshly bathed and newly dressed. She handed him a tall glass of cool water which he took and consumed then drained gratefully.

"**Sorry for being late**,"" Len apologizes and glances at his wristwatch with the time telling him that it is already 5:45am. Keeping a short distance away from her since he knew that he smelled awful, he rushed towards the laundry room which is next to the lower floor bathroom.

Len placed his dumbbells back into the gym bag and unstraps the wrist and ankle weights. Next, he removed his hoodie and unfastened the backbreaking vest which squirted out a few ounces of his perspiration. Then, he unlaced and kicked off his shoes then pulled down his squishy gym pants and socks. Lastly, he pulled off the elastic that ties his hair up in a ponytail and took his the overly soaked yellow shirt and lime colored boxers off. He gathered all the drenched pieces of garments and tossed them all into the laundry basket.

"**Looks like you overtrained again, Len**," she says smiling and handed him a couple of towels and his bathrobe. "**Bath time for you**," she suggested then left the room afterwards.

After a few minutes in the shower, he emerges and dries himself up then he tossed his bathrobe and one of the towels into the laundry basket. Wrapping the dry, larger towel covering his waist down to his knees, he then went straight to his room to get himself clothed. As he enters his room, he noticed a new batch of fresh clothes, a comb, a hairband and his eyewear set neatly prepared on his newly tucked bed. He grins and whispers happily to himself, "**Thanks Miku. I love you so much**."

Rinto walked back to the classy hallway where his room was located. He enters quietly and sat on his bed then he glances to a not-so-distant area and stares at that direction. 'It seems like she's not awake yet,' he thought to himself as he cradles his little fellow snuggled his arm whilst holding a tray of food on the other. The time on the lavish room's grandfather clock ticks at 6:39am.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~End of Chapter 3~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine: _Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins, but this was not adopted. _**After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. **Therefore Len and Rin**, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, **are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS**.

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Cypton company.

.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	4. RB4: The Genius,the Kuudere & the Crook

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 4**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll

this chapter is created on December 2014

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

.

**Rated**: T,

**Genre**: Humor, Romance, Slice of Life

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 2934 ( for author's notes and chapter 4)

**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit: commanderarcadedoll deviantart com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 4: THE GENIUS, THE KUUDERE AND THE CROOK<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

At the same time in another place as early that day...

The sound of the keyboard being smashed mercilessly by relentlessly dropping fingers echoes in the silence of the air on a very early morning as a silveret boy types rapidly on his faithful laptop. He unintentionally woke up at exactly 4:05am in the morning unable to calm his nagging mind of a persistent theory that has been bothering him since last night. His SP journal appeared to have already been given information on the first activity that happened on his awakening as it evidently shows that it has already been scribbled on. The said silveret is partially tired for lack of sleep for when he arose from his restless slumber, the said theory plagues his unyielding mind.

As he stares and reads and toggles to multiple windows displayed on the screen, he appears so absorbed into the information that he has been pondering about since yesterday, the day when the Science project midterms exams has been dispatched to him and his entire class. The outcome must probably be plausible with accordance to his standards. He saved the sufficient information and closed all the windows once he find himself satisfied with this conclusion.

He looks back at his clock that struck 5:31am. When he found himself with thirst, he promptly stood up and proceed to the direction of the kitchen where he concocted himself a combination of brisk tea and full cream milk. He readied a mug for himself and a small teacup for his SP son who has been sitting on top of his head all this time since he awaken from his unsuccessful night's slumber.

He sat him on the table close to his drink. "**Drink up, my prodigy. We'll have some solids later when your maternal unit has awaken**," he informed his offspring whilst he observes the little cup positioned in front of his progeny. It is filled with warm brisk milk tea to which the contents slowly disintegrates into thin air. He inspects the time once more and it states 5:45am. He then heard a cheery patter of dancing skipping feet. He grabs his child, puts it back seated on top of his head while he sits back to where his laptop was. He then double clicks an icon to launch his frequently played favorite online game.

He began to play as he manipulates his level 97 male magician making himself transform into a +13 winged Tide Lord, a powerful water-elemental specialist mage armed with his legendary +8 weapon and +8 armor which he then started to hunt by PVP-ing the Devil's camp players within the combat realm called Frozen Crown when his SP spouse enters the room smiling most pleasantly to him.

She has a character of her own in that very same online game that he is playing right now, a level 99 female archer that is transformed to a light-elemental specialist called Wild Keeper with +15 wings that she left AFK-ed all night long in her favorite spot in that game's main town with her laptop near his. When she appeared before him, she is noted to be only clothed with her usual hat, a long-sleeved pure white cotton blouse with a single navy blue stripe and a pair of matching panties with the same color.

She skipped happily towards him as he tries to gather up most of his complete self-control as to able to be unnoticeable when it comes to staring at her because he usually finds her quite innocent yet very sensuous to behold. He reminded himself that he looked awful due to lack of sleep, still in his bed clothes with bed hair, eye bags and a drool stain on his shirt to be seen by her. Yet despite the discouragements he said to himself in his mind, he can't help but gaze at her. He just maintained his best pokerface even though in his mind he's actually salivating.

"**A very beautiful good morning to you, my sweet honey and to you too, Athrylith, our cutie baby -^^-**," she most charmingly and full-heartedly greeted. She kissed their SP baby, who is seated comfortably on her SP husband's head. "**Mwah!**" As she kissed their SP progeny, his playful mind is hoping that he be given one too.

Then, she leant close to his face, his hands automatically twitches reaching her underwear but he stopped himself in the nick of time as she gave him a moist yet heart-racing smooch on his left cheek, "**Mmmwaahh!**"

"**Good Morning**" he greeted her in response as he savors the moment, almost swooning from the good, fuzzy and titillating sensation that tickled from his left cheek which then crawled down to his neck then passing his stomach then lastly to what's inside his boxers. It made him abruptly stand up with the sole intention of rushing into the bathroom.

"**I'll prepare us some breakfast. Let's call up Len and Miku or Mikuo and Rin then set up a nice get together for us with our other friends, ok? Let's have an overnight, stargazing party all weekend. It'll be so much fun**," the charming girl with long blonde hair excitedly informed him as he stood beside her.

He hurriedly snatches down his balancing offspring on top of his head and quickly handed their child into her embrace so that it wouldn't monitor or witness him for what he's about to do in the bathroom.

He struggled to respond as he darted away but it came out in an almost squeaking manner, "**...oooOOOhhh...kkkK!**" He nearly screamed as he felt moisture forming in an area in his lower extremities.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In a bedroom not as early as the other pairs...

"**Wakey, wakey!**" cheerfully and grinningly called out Rin at 5:45 am to her pranks-partner, who is also her SP spouse, as she tries to summon his attention in the real world by pulling off his covers away.

"**Wake up, Ku-Oey, the sun's up!**" then she opened the blinds entirely for the rays to shine full-blast upon the unwilling waker. He plays dead and unfazed like an immobile zombie.

"**Is that so, huh?**" she deviously grinned even wider as she backed away a bit from the place. She took Winner away from the bed, who is sleeping with her SP father and seated her on a nearby couch. Then carefully, she started lifting herself up a study table located close to the bed.

"**HERE WE GO!**" she exclaims then fearlessly jumps off it. She landedly glomps him creating a loud thudding sound created by the bed as his eyes pops wide open. He, of course, surprisingly gasped in the instant state of shock for the sudden impact.

Rin then twitches her fingers as she began tickling the lazy loaf. "**I'm up! I'm UP! OK STOP! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...**" he laughs uncontrollably as he pleaded desperately for her to halt trying to shake and squirm her off him but she tickled him until she's satisfied.

Panting for air when the attack on him ceased, he grabbed his assailant and pinned her down beneath him exclaiming, "**Why you! You...**" He initially intended to tickle his assassin back as revenge but as he stared at her happily grinning face, he lost his motive and just smiled right back at her and then shrugs.

"**Good one, Rin. Good Morning as well**," he says finally smiling in the real world.

"**At least that worked**," she victoriously claimed while giggling at the same time shining the sunniest of smiles then the inches that distance each other's faces decreased.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In a room that isn't his that morning...

"**Good Morning, my love**," greeted a very voluptuous and rather attractive girl with long blonde hair to her equally good-looking SP spouse.

He is seated on his bed with his fingers rapidly smashing the buttons of his alienware laptop trying to slay his friend who is controlling the certain level 97 mage who just transformed himself into a +13 Tide Lord as they hunt each other down in the chilling battle realm of Frozen Crown of his favorite game.

His character is one of the best equipped in the specific online game that they are so avidly enjoying, a level 94 male swordsman that he just instantly transformed in a +15 winged Battle Monk with the finest +10 legendary equipments, the best equips for only with luck and only for those with money can buy. He was about to pvp his friend from the Angel's camp of the battle realm when he noticed her peep into the room.

He nonchalantly ignored his game, placing his laptop aside as he looked at her in the eyes and forced out one of his rather good smiles that made him even more dashing in her eyes. It is his way of greeting her back, 'Good Morning too, my love'.

She gave out a happy and excited squeal as she finds him so irresistibly handsome so early in the morning despite his slightly ragged bed hair and lethargic appearance. The boy is shirtless when he fell asleep on the bed of one of the closest people who considered him as one of his bestfriends. She is his twin sister who looked rather no longer too similar to his self-appointed bestfriend for her femininity has overpowered the twin likeness over the years.

She stepped out one moment and came back with a tray full of warm, delicious-looking breakfast that she seated right in front of him.

Then, he remembered something he had almost forgotten. He then tries to feel for a certain spherical necessity with his hands inside his blankets which slept right beside him last night but wasn't able to locate it.

"**If you're looking for our daughter, don't worry she's...**," she stepped out of the room briefly then came back with their little precious which she held endearingly in her arms.

"**...right here! I was feeding our little Veilchenblau just now before I took a second peep at your door to see if you're finally awake. Of course, I took her out earlier when I peeped first and you are still in dreamland. I also filled out our first journal entry. Is that ok you?**," she informs him whilst she smiles to him ever so sweetly.

He smiles again with his eyes closed to indicate that it was alright with him which then again made her gave out another joyful squeal of delight for she finds him so undeniably cute whenever he shows her his smile.

All of a sudden, he then became quite surprised as she took his spoon and fork and filled it with food and then place the spoon in front of his mouth as she says, "**Say: Aaaa...**" The boy felt himself starting to form quite a red shade on his face as she moves even closer to him giving him a very good view of her very fleshly cleavage for the V-neck shirt that she wore over-plunges as she moves towards him. He compelled himself to stay cool and in control as he gave in to the rather enticing girl's request. Anyway, he opened his mouth despite accumulating strays of shyness coming his way to digest the offered spread til all the food on his plate was gone.

It was a very scruptuous meal however he nearly fainted from the sudden surge of panic and confusing notion that formed deep within resulting for him to lose all of his previous glory of being the cool king of emotionlessness.

This was the most nerve-racking experience he had ever felt in his entire life.

Thus, in this awkward way, our Mr. Kuudere has leveled down to a dandere.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In a yet another household early in the morning...

An azurette girl awakes early that morning compelled to rise up despite her wishes to still be in her slumber as she reached out for her alarm clock and clicks the off switch. It is already 5:04am. She has always been in charge of cooking breakfast for her rather large family. She struggles out of her covers and sleepish desires as she stands up when a confiding hand pats her touching her left shoulder telling her to go for it and not give in to depression. The sound has also awaken her SP spouse, a rather charming debonair purplet. He greeted her from the top area of the bunk bed with his devious smirk.

"**G'morning, darling**," the purplet coolly stated as he climbs down the bed and gave her a hug from behind whispering in her right ear, "**Today's the day. The day we get brand new iPhone6s for each one of us, my dear sweet darling**," his voice sounded so seducing she couldn't help but turn around grab his face and shoves her own on it.

After a moment's pause as they savor their early morning lip-lock, she then added. "**Let's not forget to mooch off her new golden rings for these last only a week**," she then shows her ring finger.

"**With pleasure, my darling**," he couldn't agree with her more, "**With pleasure plus diamonds on top**," he added whilst their SP daughter sits on the top bunk bed.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~End of Chapter 4~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine**:

_**Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins, but this was not adopted.** _After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. **Therefore Len and Rin**, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, **are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS**.

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Cypton company.

.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	5. Romantic Breaker 5: Beauty and Brains

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 5**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll

this chapter is created on December 2014

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 5<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Reader, perhaps, you may be wondering about some certain terminologies that this very author uses as the story proceeds. Allow me to be of assistance then. Here is a list of certain written terms and phrases with brief descriptions and meanings from the previous chapters:

From Chapter 1:

**tealet** - a male person with teal colored hair.

**tealette** - a female person with teal colored hair.

**blond** - a male person with golden colored hair.

**blonde** - a female person with golden colored hair.

**SP** - obviously it's short for 'Science Project'.

**XL** - short for extra large.

**Punchies** - a rather hurtful or violent game wherein kids/adults hit each other to determine a winner to decide or settle with a decision. Here is a video referrence: youtu .be/A94_nLh-Egs

**midtz** - an informal shortened term for 'midterms' made to sound cutesy.

**LOL** - Laughs Out Loud

**ROFL** - Rolling On the Floor Laughing

**joyance** - a word first used in 1590s defining delight and enjoyment, it is archaic meaning it is considered an obsolete word that might soon eventually be deleted in the dictionary. (reference: Merriam Webster Dictionary)

From Chapter 2:

**marinade** - to lie around lazily; to sunbathe

**baptism of fire** - an experience that is a severe ordeal; exposure to enemy fire

From Chapter 3:

**chartreuse** - bright yellow green

From Chapter 4:

**silveret** - a male with silver hair (silverette for females)

**maternal unit** - scientific term for 'mother'

**PVP** - a term often used in online games, literally means: Player Versus  
>Player<p>

**AFK** - a term often used in online games, literally means: Away From the Keyboard

**kuudere** - a term from anime that describes a certain behavior, specifically, someone who seems emotionless by nature and naturally acts cool and never fazed, this person has the confidence to admit his feelings towards another.

**dandere** - a term from anime that describes a certain behavior, technically similar to kuudere, a person who doesn't show any emotions but has lost the confidence to admit his feelings. Normally, people like this can't hold their 'unfazed ground' attitude very long most especially when faced with a shocking experience. They would immediately make excuses like leaving the premises to keep the 'cool' image.

**azurette** - a female with blue colored hair (azuret for male)

**purplet** - a male with purple colored hair (purplette for females)

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Rated** : T,

**Genre**: Humor, mostly Slice of Life, slight hints Romance

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 3500 ( for author's notes and chapter 5)

**Current Pairings**:

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<p>

New pairs are to be announced in this chapter

**For Story Illustration**s : Feel free to visit: commanderarcadedoll deviantart com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 5: BEAUTY AND BRAINS<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

A bit later...

After accomplishing the daily household chores, taking their bath (separately of course ;P), playing their favorite online game for an hour and a few minutes and calling their friends for this night's planned activity, an SP pair found themselves hungry once more and decided to have brunch at around 10:44am.

The quick-witted silveret stares at his left ring finger observing and studying the ring that has been assigned to him and distributed to all his classmates to wear continuously. It is strictly instructed to them NOT to remove it for the next 7 days as part of the Science project midterms or else there will be a huge deduction to their final grade.

'**_Why would the teacher tell us never to remove it, or worse, never to lose it? Why are there 2 rings that are the same and unique and only given to two people who should be partners? Why does a pair of SP partners' rings different from other other SP partners' rings__?_**' he thought. He had a lot of questions coming in mind.

Being the smartest kid in class, it wouldn't be a surprise if he wanted to have it all figured out. However the more piled up plausible answers for those questions that he thinks of, the more complicated the matters become.

Next, he looked at his SP offspring, who is seated on the table with a plateful of brunch in front of it. The food on its plate slowly disintegrates as time passes. "**Such a peculiar specimen... but no matter how romantic the professor claims that he is, and with his teaching methods, this is obviously something very scientific**," he muttered. He is deep in thought but due to his overwhelming curiosity, the words suddenly came out of his mouth.

"**You really think so, my sweet honey? I think teacher is just playing cupid**," says his SP spouse who is seated right in front of him and smiling brightly at him. He found himself back to the real world after taking a dive into the depths of his own world's thoughts when he felt her warm thighs brushed against his.

This clingy position that he is in at present made him gulp. He can't stand crowded places, although this doesn't count, he finds the position somewhat similar to a crowded elevator as they shared one seat by the dinner table. '**_Nonsense, there is just the two of us, there is no need to be agoraphobic about this_**,' he reminded himself in his mind.

'**_She is a very attractive girl, obviously a romantic for she boldly shows with no hesitation on how spouses are suppose to act towards one another. And, clearly she may somehow like me for real and may not be just acting the part_**,' he justifies to himself with all these thoughts in his mind so that what happened him much earlier won't happen again. He...somehow needed to rush into the bathroom for...let's just say an 'immediate reason'. '**_Self-control...self-control..._**' he repeated to himself trying to take his mind away from the enticing allurement.

Despite of this all, he loved the attention. It has always been his deepest desire and secret to become the center of attention. He wasn't the most popular kid in school or even in Professor Kamui's homeroom class, the Hatsunes are. Previously, most of his classmates somewhat thinks of him as a nerdfest calling him a loser or 'USB addict' which kept him quite in the most ignored list.

He was usually excluded from the class' fun activities if it wasn't for Len, Miku, Mikuo and Rin who initially started to befriend him and that led the entire class to finally recognize him. It started out when a prank went horribly wrong and when this very blonde who is seated between his lap first came to their school but that's a different story.

The cheery beauty is wearing a navy captain's hat, a frilly white blouse, dark blue minishorts and over it all, a deep blue overcoat with a pretty yellow ribbon in front. She has a bandage plastered on her left eye due to an unfortunate injury but that didn't cause her charm to come close to any less. She sat between his legs with his right hand securing the back of her waist and his left hand holding a napkin. She is holding a bowl of food with one hand and a spoon on the other.

"**Last one, say: Aaaa..**," she cutely said as she held up a spoon filled with food in front of his mouth. He did what she asked and received the offer. "**Aaaa...**," he repeated and sweat-dropped for the nth time.

In spite of the fact that he finds the request to be fed like a sick person so embarrassing, for some unknown reason, he just couldn't deny her request. Deep down inside, he just LOVED the attention from her and is at his wit's end's rope from rushing back to the bathroom again for... the unmentionable.

After that, she excused herself, stood up, took the empty plates on the table and walked into the kitchen. "**I shall be right back. Wait for me a bit, please**," she told him so that he wouldn't hurry back into the living room which he almost did.

He thought of a probable reason for the request before this one, '**_Perhaps she finds me a slow eater and felt impatient that she decided to take drastic measures? Hmm... Sounds possible_**,' he convinced himself. He has always been a neat-freak and preferred cleanliness, that's why he eats slowly so that the crumbs won't scatter.

Satisfied with his reasoning in his mind, he paid his attention back to his laptop which is also on the dinner table but soon frowns at the screen.

"**I can't believe I have such a traitor for a face**," he annoyingly complained to himself in a low voice as he saw his reflection on the laptop's screen bearing a very prominent tint of red.

"**Anyway, before we prepare to go to the Hatsu-gamine's place, want some dessert?**" the long-haired blonde happily offered upon her return to the dining area. Even though he expects that he's going to be fed in another yet awkward lovey-dovey manner, the brainy silveret paid her some attention and looked up from his from laptop a bit.

When he saw what kind of dessert it is, he promptly stood up from his seat and assisted her sliding his palms over the back of her hands under the heavy-looking tray to help her carry the huge cake.

"**I'd love to, my ever sweet dearest! ;3**" he instantly exclaimed in a very enthusiastic and willing manner.

Happy with her SP sweetheart's sudden change of mood into a sunny disposition, the pretty blonde tilted her face to the side and gladly rewarded him with a tender loving kiss which the silveret didn't mind at all receiving.

"**At least, we both have and share one thing in common**," the silveret concluded happily, finally smiling.

They both LOVE chocolate and they both can't get enough of it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Earlier around 9:18am,...

"**WHAT THE FREAKING HELL!? RIN GET BACK HERE!**" Miku angrily shouted whilst chasing her almost sister-like friend. It appears that she has been pranked as fits of laughs from the menacing blonde echoes across the Kagamine residence's living room which can also be audibly heard all the way to the kitchen where the boys are.

Her brother snickered loudly in front of the sink as he rinses off the soap from a dinner plate. He volunteered to clean them by himself so that Rin can take her shower. He appears to be still in a damp state after the hellish deluge incident earlier.

Len groaned as he leans against a corner of the kitchen's wall with his arms crossed. He is on guard duty. He is only there to make certain that Mikuo actually does clean the dishes and to stop him at all costs in case he decided to escape and skip out on their assigned household chore again.

"**You can only go once you're done**," the annoyed blond flatly reminded him.

"**Almost there. There you go**," Mikuo stated as he placed the last dinner plate with the others on the dish rack. Len came over and inspected the dishes and utensils ensuring that he did a satisfactory job. Out of the blue, a couple of different alert tones echoed in the kitchen at the very same moment signifying that a text message has arrived.

Both boys got the same message on their phones.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Out within nature's beauty...

'_**What is this?**_' a boy with strawberry blond hair asked himself in his mind as the air displayed intense fragrant of roses which surrounds him.

It is past 9:45 in the morning and he and his SP partner are busy with the household chores. He stands still as he maneuvers the garden hose to angle a specific direction showering the seemingly thirsty bushes with its well-deserved dose of the clear, cool refreshment. The sun darts strikingly at the hues of more than thirty of the different kinds of the particular blossom.

'_**Why do I feel so high-strung all of a sudden?**_' he inquired himself as he struggles to remain at ease. He's became so edgy all of a sudden unbeknown to his awareness of an exact reason.

'_**I hate this, why can't I stay as the usual indifferent me?**_' he asked again.

'_**No.. I'm not an indifferent person at all**_,' he corrected himself.

'**_I just wanted to stay as a calm and composed a person I always I know I am. What's wrong with me? Have I changed?_**'

As the concerned questions continuously floods his head, the water coming from the hose pressures higher until it bursts squirting all around. He then realized that he phased out as he winced in surprise when the water comes spraying on his face and as he lost grasp of the garden hose. He hurriedly scrambled to the hose's landing spot grabbing hold of its control and once he did, he then wipes his face of the excess water that he was sprayed on.

"**Great... Did I ask for a goddamn shower? Serves me right to get a wake up call. I'm such a klutz**," the boy reprimanded himself both annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. He just removed his shirt with one hand while the other hand is holding the hose when he felt a dainty hand gently touched his right shoulder.

With a jump since he got startled, he unintentionally turns around accidentally letting the cool water rapidly shower and soak the hand's owner from head to toe. She shrilled as the water pressure crashes on her body. The poor girl slipped and fell onto the ground.

"**Oh shit! I'm so sorry!**" he cussed and apologized as he threw the garden hose away. "**Are you alright?**" he instantly asked as he helped her stand up. She has with her their SP child that she protected in her arms when she got soaked and fell. Anxiety began to build up within him as he picked up the fallen girl. He readies himself for the worse as he waits for her to respond.

"**I think so**," she replied and added, "**I didn't mean to startle you, my love. Oh, I'm so glad she's alright. Are you ok, sweetie? Mama's here. Don't worry. That's a strong girl**," she diverted her attention to the precious necessity she has with her and then she giggled.

"**Phew! I'm so glad that you're ok. Can you walk?**" he asked again to make certain. She tried to walk but then somehow hobbled and nearly tripped. The boy instantly caught her by the waist. "**Looks like you're not unhurt after all**," he sadly stated.

"**It's nothing really. The ground is just slippery and my right ankle just felt a little numb that's all. No pain whatsoever**," she assured him. Without a second thought, he lifts her up and carried her back into the house. As surprised as she was, the girl couldn't help but smile at the chivalrous gesture. He noticed her blushing adorably as she nestled comfortably in his arms. He couldn't help but blush as well.

Once they reached the porch, he helped her sit on the bench located there and then he used his shirt to wipe off the excess moisture on the injured ankle. She let out a giggle as she felt tickled by his touch. "**You don't need to do that, I told you I'm fine**," she assured. "**But still... I hurt you, I should do something to make you feel better**," he humbly suggested looking down at the floor and not taking his eyes off her feet.

"**Well since you insist, there is something you can do for me...**" she paused for a moment before she continued, waiting for him to look at her in the eyes. Feeling anxious at the sudden lengthy pause, he finally looked up facing her direction. "**I would like you to continue talking to me like this from now on**," she frankly blurted out.

"**That sounded very strange. What ever do you mean?**" he innocently inquired.

She beamed him a smile as to make him focus on her then started, "**You see, Nero**," finally calling him by his name. "**This is the most conversation I ever had with you ever since I first met you. To be honest, I haven't seen you this chatty with anyone else either. I don't see the reason why you have to be so thrifty with words. In fact, you have such a nice voice. Is it possible that we start to talk like this from now on?**" she gently smiled again when she finished her explanation.

Nero became silent for a few seconds. Then he slowly drew his hands closer until he is holding hers. Lifting her hands inside his own, he looked into her eyes and said, "**If you wish. I shall try to be talkative for you from now on, Lenka**."

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 5~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine:**

**_Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins_**, but this was not adopted. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. Therefore Len and Rin, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS.

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Cypton company.

.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. Romantic Breaker chapter 6 : PARTY PLANS

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 6**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll  
>this chapter is created on January 2015<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes and Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Rated**: T,

**Genre**: Humor, mostly Slice of Life, slight hints Romance

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 3340 (for author's notes and chapter 6)

**Current Pairings**:

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<p>

** New Pairings**:

Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine  
>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin<p>

**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit: commanderarcadedoll .deviantart .com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 6: PARTY PLANS<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Back in the Kagamine residence...

The girls entered the dining room which is beside the kitchen with their phones and SP offsprings. As the girls settled Joyance and Winner in a cradle by the table, Mikuo called them to join him and Len. "**I got a message from Piko and Olivia**," Mikuo announced.

"**We know. It seems we all got the same message**," Rin outright informed him.

"**They are asking our permission if we can let them hold a stargazing party on the field tonight and over the weekend. We're invited of course and if maybe we can invite others too**," Mikuo reads the message's content.

"**What do you think, Len?**" Miku asked the question directed only to him. He also noticed that the other two are looking at him attentively.

"**What...?**" Len muttered and trailed off a bit, looking confused.

"**Come on bro, it'll be so much fun. Please say yes**," Rin encouragingly urges him.

"**Hold on, are you telling me that I have to be the one who must have the final say into this? Why do I have to make the decision?**" Len stated rather in disbelief.

"**Not that we can actually make the decision here, Len...**," Miku slowly tried to explain.

"**That's right. Those fields doesn't exactly belong to us, Hatsunes. And obviously, your folks would NEVER let 'someone' else around here to be in charge**," Mikuo chipped in and grinned at Rin, who instantly hit him with a strong nudge on the stomach for the blunt statement.

"**Hmm..**." Len hesitated but thought for a moment.

"**Oh please, bro! I've always wanted to have a party here with our friends. I promise we'll do our part of the chores this time. Pretty please?**" Rin reassured and pleaded to her brother.

He remained silent trying to think it through.

"**Your dad's in the city and your mother's away on a business trip. That means who else around here will be put in charge except for you**," Mikuo reminded him again.

"**...**" Len pauses some more for a moment before he responds then he notices Miku seemingly interested and just as excited to have the party as much as Rin does.

"**Fine. We can have the party**," he sighed as he finally gave in.

"**YEY! Hurray!**" the three rejoiced.

"**Now listen up guys, those fields are dry during this season so no playing with fire and as much as possible we keep the irrigation hoses on stand by just in case. Preferably, let's cook most of our meals here in the kitchen. Let's also bring some trashbags so that we can easily take out the garbage,... And, strictly no dangerous pranks and stunts, I don't want our friends to get hurt. Prior to that, I don't want anybody to be rushed to the hospital,...**" Len started to enumerate a lot of ground rules and responsibilities.

"**Yeah yeah bro, we get it. We would never hurt Piko or Olivia, not as if they're as tough as you**," Rin countered with a smirk.

Len darted her a serious stare which made her flinch. "**Ok ok, kidding! Geez!**" she blurted out.

"**They said we might as well invite other classmates. Let's have them on speaker phone**," Miku dialed Olivia's number in her phone and placed it on the kitchen counter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The phone rings in the Utatane residence around 9:27am.

"**_Good Morning! Miku? Did you get our message?_**", Olivia greeted and inquired as she answered.

"**Hi. Good Morning to you too, Olivia. You're on speaker chat right now by the way. All four of us are here listening to you. Would you kindly set your phone on speaker too please so that we may also talk to Piko?**" Miku asked her.

Beep. They heard her set it up to speaker mode.

"**_Greetings and a pleasant good morning everyone_**," Piko greeted. "**_So what do you think, guys? Would our request be granted permission?_**" he inquired.

"**The one who's making the decision around here is Len. Why won't you tell him, man?**" Mikuo said as he roughly patted him on the shoulder.

Len made a face and rubbed his shoulder for a second then responds, "**I will give you my consent providing that we follow some ground rules while we spend the party and night out in the fields. I'll text them to you after a few minutes**," he firmly stated and began typing on this phone.

"_**YEY! WOOHOO! HURRAY! =3 *smooch!* MWAH! XD *crash***_" They heard Olivia's excited cheers and clatters over the phone and what seems to be the sound of someone who fell on his behind. "_**C-calm d..down..Ouch... Y-you're strangling me... D'X**_" They heard Piko complained indirectly.

"_**Oh thank you! Thank you so much Len and fellas**_," Olivia joyfully and whole-heartedly thanked them over the phone. "**_And oh, don't worry about Mr. Hiyama's ton of bloody hell for a Math homework. I'll bring Piko's notebook, he has done his so let's all copy this_**," she generously added. "**_Hey!_**" They heard Piko reacted.

"**Yey! Thanks! That will really be a huge help. I absolutely hate Math**," Rin instantly replied and obviously wanting to get hers easily done.

"**Oh by the way guys**," Miku interrupted and inquired, "**Who else are you inviting to join with us?**"

"**_Oh, we almost forgot_**," Olivia replied at which then Piko continued, "_**We were just planning to invite Nero and Lenka over as well. We'd like to talk about our favorite online game and share some inputs with Nero. And Olivia here, wanted to bake some snacks with Lenka and ask her cooking tips. If you have other people in mind, feel free to invite them. Who do you have in mind by the way?**_"

"**How about Rinto and Neru?**" Rin grinningly suggested with the sole intention of pranking them. She always had the knack to pick on Neru for being so fastidious and snooty towards others thus making the poor rich girl to eventually but slowly mend the error of her ways. She also would like to help Rinto and her get closer while she's at it for she believes her cousin might actually like her despite the rich-brattish demeanor.

Len's eye twitched when he heard the mentioned pair but didn't say anything.

"**_Well, let's call and ask them then, anyone else?_**" Piko asked again.

"**How about Yuuma and Ia?**" Mikuo suggested.

"_**Yuuma said his parents are treating him and Ia out of the country. They won't be back until Thursday. They're probably in the middle of their flight and are in the plane right now. They'll be going to the country where your parents are performing. They even mentioned they might go to circus and watch their show. Therefore, they're a no go. Anyone else in mind?**_" Piko informed them.

"**Well I guess that settles it then, we invite the Akita siblings and their SP partners, the 2nd Kagamine twins**," Mikuo finalized and stated.

Miku became quiet for a moment. She thought about Neru's only close friends Kaiko and Defosuke, their other classmates. They were not mentioned by the rest for initially disliking them and for being utmost unfriendly towards them. They only prefer to hang out with Neru for their own selfish reasons - by exploiting and mooching off her as much as they possibly can. She wondered if it is even possible to turn things around for them and make them see the light, meaning, that friendship isn't like that at all. Miku is being mindful of others as always. Len saw her sudden silence and decided to talk to her later after the phone conversation ends.

"**_Well then, we'll see you all around at 1pm or onwards, guys. We'll be calling Nero and Lenka next. See you later!_**" then Piko hanged up the phone.

Len turned to the others and said, "**Well guys, we'll be doing a lot before they come over. Miku and I will head off and buy some more food and other groceries at the supermarket. You two select a good clearing in the fields for our party's spot and set up the picnic table, irrigation hoses, tents and other things. Can I count on you to do that?**"

"**Of course bro, we'll do that. And don't forget to buy yourself some new hairgel**," Rin blurted out, laughing, then she grabbed Winner and pulled Mikuo's hand then they ran out of the kitchen.

"**Ugh!**" Miku groaned. "**3 words, Len...**" she initially warned him. To which Len answered,

"**1. Dont, 2. use, 3. it**." then he made a face.

"**Actually it is: 1. baby powder, 2. earthworms and and 3. orange food coloring**," Miku informed him. Then, they both chuckled.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Later, at the supermarket parking lot at 11:25 am...

"**By the way Miku, I noticed you were thinking earlier when Piko was asking who else to invite. Did you have someone in mind that you weren't able to suggest?**" Len asked her while they were loading the groceries into the Cadillac.

"**Well, I was thinking about Kaiko and Defosuke. They alienated themselves from the rest ever since we were all assigned to be in Professor Kamui's homeroom class**," Miku said.

"**You know very well that those two never wanted anything to do with any of us. It's not as if we're Neru who can easily be fooled with flattery and ass-kissing**," he frankly stated.

"**But wouldn't she want them to be invited along? I know Neru doesn't really consider us her friends but not as if we're heartless enough to make her feel left out**," she said quite concerned.

"**Hmm... it's a party after all. Chances are, there will be gatecrashers. And if they do come along, Mikuo and Rin will still have their way with them. It's their risk to come if they like and that's tha**t," he reasoned out quite insensitively to her.

"**I see...**," she uttered sadly.

"**Miku...**," Len said.

"**Yes?**" she replied.

"**Why are you so concerned about them? I mean Neru, Kaiko, Defosuke and almost everyone we know**," he continued to ask her in a very serious and concerned tone.

"**It's just that... they looked so sad. It makes me feel like... that I must do something to help them**," Miku started explaining. Len finds her reasons evidently out of kind-heartedness and not out of pity.

"**I see... You really are that mindful of others. That is very noble of you**," Len complimented her but deep down he is seriously more concerned for her more than ever.

Miku chuckled a bit. "**Thanks but I'm nothing compared to Rinto who really does something about it. Whenever he gets concerned towards others, he actually goes out his way to help people**," Miku mentioned, unintentionally upsetting Len.

At the mention of his ever-approachable cousin, Len somehow felt self-conscious and downright irritated. Rinto is so popular all over their town for being the people's appointed 'town hero' for he's always ready to give others who are in need a helping hand. There was even a time that he felt somehow inferior to Rinto. Nevertheless, he stands his ground and tries his best to hide how he felt.

"**I think you're perfect, just the way you are**," he frankly and most honestly told her. "**Never change**."

"**Thanks again. You're so sweet for saying that**," she said then smiled weakly as Len drives them home.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Back at home around 11:52 am...

"**WHAT... THE HELL... IS THIS!?**" Len angrily yelled and he couldn't believe he even asked.

Mikuo and Rin, who are both grinning happily, proudly showed what they thought is a job well done. Mikuo has showered and is now wearing a male version of Miku's pierreta module while Rin is prettily wearing an orange version with Winner, her SP child having the same wardrobe motif.

"**TADA! Welcome to our stargazing party's venue**," Rin and Mikuo happily announced with all grins and sunshine dispositions.

At the center of the clearing of the dried-up cornfield of the Kagamine's land, around 90 meters away from the Hatsune's and Kagamine's residence and a few steps aside the Kagamine's Flower Farm, five 6'x3" couches lie in a forming a circle.

To the right, is the Hatsune's dining table and to the left is the large flat screen TV with the sounds system and video recording set from the Kagamines living room.

At the center of the rounded couches seems to be a few piles of firewood in between rocks that were formed into a circle and lastly outside the rocks is what seems to be a moat-like water feature.

They didn't forget about the hoses, picnic table, tents and trash bins which were placed behind the TV set. They chose a clearing area where there are outhouses nearby for bathroom needs which is between the flower farm and the cornfield. There are also inflated glow-in-the-dark balloons added to almost everything.

"**What were you retards thinking!? What if it rains?**" Len said still unable to believe that he even asked the other two who obviously have no idea what they did wrong.

"**I guess I'll check the weather report then**" Miku calmly said with a sweat-drop, trying to be of any help then she researched with her phone.

"**Don't worry bro. I packed us all a change of clothes. They're in the right tent. The bigger left tent is for our friends' belongings in case they bring any**," Rin informed him.

"**A change of clothes isn't going to save the TV and the couches from getting all drenched if any summer rainfalls appear**," he pointed out still majorly in disbelief that he even bothered to care explaining to them.

He sighed and heads for the direction of the things behind the TV, the three others followed him.

Len inspected the things behind the TV. The picnic table seems clean and sturdy. The hoses are connected, secured and shut tight of any leakage. There are extra trash bags aside the trash bin.

Next, he went inside the left tent. There is a small table, an empty dresser,a rechargeable lamp, 3 chairs, a mirror and a water dispenser with extra refill, disposable glasses and tissues.

Then, he checked inside the right tent where Rin mentioned their things are. There is also a table, a rechargeable lamp, 2 chairs, a mirror, a bag of toiletries, 9 blankets and a cabinet with 4 drawers.

Normally, Rin chooses the top for her belongings, Mikuo gets the second one, Miku gets the third and the lowest one is his.

He opened what suppose to be where Mikuo and Rin placed his things and grimaced at what he saw.

He S.L.O.W.L.Y... turned around facing them with an ultimately deadly aura that can make anyone who sees him become frozen.

"**What...**

**in...**

**the...**

**world...**" he ferociously hissed in a most ultimately ominous, my-blood-is-already-boiling-you-better-run manner,

"**EVER...**

**MADE YOU THINK...**

**THAT I'll...**

**WEAR...**

"**THIS" OUT HERE!**" LEN FINALLY EXPLODED ANGER!

"** !** " (Mikuo, biting his lower lip)

"** !** " (Rin, both hands shutting her lips close)

" **!?... !** " (Miku, startled then sweat-dropped)

"**AHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHH...**."

Rin and Mikuo ran away around the dried-up cornfield cracking out fits of laughter as an enraged about-to-murder Len savagely chases them off as he held up his punkish module attire.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~End of CHAPTER 6~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine:

_**Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins**_, but this was not adopted. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. **Therefore Len and Rin**, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, **are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS**.

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Nero, Lenka, Piko, Olivia and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Cypton company.

.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction .net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	7. RB7: How to Handle a Spoiled Brat

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 7**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll  
>this chapter is created on January 2015<p>

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 7<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

.

**Rated**: T,

**Genre**: Humor, mostly Slice of Life, slight hints Romance

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 4220 ( for author's notes and chapter 7)

**Current Pairings**:

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<br>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine  
>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin<p>

**New Pairings**:

Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita  
>Defosuke Utane and Kaiko Shion<p>

For Story Illustrations: Feel free to visit: commanderarcadedoll .deviantart .com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 7: HOW TO HANDLE A SPOILED BRAT<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It is already 10:35am in the morning. It has been hours that Rinto has been sitting and doing his homework inside the classy bedroom's center table of the Akita Family's young mistress as she slumbers her morning away. He has already fed their SP offspring more than an hour ago and has already put him back in his crib for a nap the past 30 minutes ago. He also has filled up their SP journal as the time passed by and is now accomplishing the last item on his notebook.

He looked at the covered tray with the breakfast that he has helped to cook for her. The tray and its lid is a state of the art kitchen utensil that can keep reheating the food inside it that prevents it from becoming cold.

He closed his notebook as he finished the bloody-as-hell-complicated Math homework. He then stretched his arms upwards and instinctively stood up. He walked quietly towards the classy feminine bed and caught her eye to eye as he reached within eye range. She is still lying down in the comforts of her bed as she types rapidly on her glittery iPhone6 trying to finish her message and decidedly not to pay him any attention.

"**Good Morning, my lovely angel**" he cheerfully greeted her. Only when she pressed 'sent message' on her phone when she decided to look at him.

"**Oh,... it's you**," she uninterestedly said in a very uncaring and rude manner and not even bothering to greet him in the morning. Rinto came up to her closer as she raises up her arms towards him indicating that he must help to sit her up on the bed, it was an outright order from her.

Out of his helpful nature, he smiled brightly and bent down to do her the favor. After he did this, he leaned towards her face and kissed her on the right cheek. She scowled and scoffed him off by shooking her head at the opposite direction, positioning her nose up in the air and crossing her arms. Nevertheless, Rinto gave a delighted chuckle as he finds it so adorable when she acts like a child. This reminds him of the free time he spent volunteering at the town's day care center and orphanages.

Neru is about to reach for the bell that she uses to call her maid which is placed by her bedside drawer when Rinto took it before she did. "**If you are about to call for Ms. Girasol, news has it that she will be on a sudden leave for a week or so. She received a call telling that her mother became ill with the flu and she needed to help take care of her and her younger siblings at home**," he clearly informed her.

"**Whaaaaat!? How am I suppose to bathe and get dressed now?**" she literally whined and pounded her fists on the side as she sat on her bed. "**UUuuuuurgh!**" Before she can whine any longer, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. As she looked up, she saw his meek face that shone a saint-like killer-smile as if it's telling her that he's there for her every need.

"**I'm here to help you with the best I can. But first, breakfast**," he placed the tray on the bed, in front of her and removed the lid.

"**I'm not hung...!**" before she could say anymore, a spoonful of food made its way into her mouth. "**Wh..Mmm..hmm!**" she tried to complain but she was continuously force-fed until all the food on the tray is gone. With a dizzy facial expression, she strive to balance on her sitting position on the bed until the spinning disappears as Rinto removes the tray away. Rubbing her tummy for her suddenly full constitution, she darted an intense frown at Rinto who in turn just shot her another killer-smile and delighted chuckle.

"**Don't forget to say Good Morning to our little Prince**," he handed her their one and only pride and joy. It made her give him an annoyed 'say-what?' facial impression.

"**Don't forget that he is our child and I am your husband til the end of the week. You must act like it or else we might end up with a bad grade. Then your parents, who I just met this morning, will be so disappointed in you if their close friend, our teacher, Professor Kamui informs them that you didn't do your best on the midterms. They might even punish you with.. who knows.. a budget**?" he skillfully used his charismatic charm, street-smart and wits to lure the childish girl into focusing on her studies more seriously.

He actually did meet her parents earlier as they just passed by their estate shortly for a quick break and to check on their daughter and the household. Neru slept through the entire thing and didn't get to meet them as they rushed off back to their work. They only dropped by in not more than an hour. They gave Rinto their blessing to take care of her since they are aware of who he is and his social standing in their society. Mrs. Akita even invited him to be her date on the next socialite event that she planned to bring her children along.

"**Oh shit...**" she cussed with a groan as she realized that's just what her parents might actually do to her if she did cross the line.

"**Uh uh uh! You're a mother now. You mustn't swear in front of our son**," he informed her with a smile which once again made her give him her 'what-say?' face.

"**Fine! Good Morning Prince Georgie Niruto A. Kagamine! Happy?**" she coldly and irritably said like as if she's in a tantrum then she shoved Prince back into Rinto's embrace.

He placed Prince on a baby mat at a corner of the room with all his toys then he scribbled on their SP journal.

One might wonder why Rinto and Neru's SP child's name is so long. Neru wanted to name him after a newborn prince of a popular royal couple and Rinto wanted to give a name that combined both of their names. And so, that's what came out. They ended up just calling their son 'Prince' in the end.

"**Bath time for you**," Rinto took off his jacket and suddenly lifted her up bridal style to her surprise as he walked towards her bathtub in her own room's bathroom. Once there, he scanned the area memorizing the locations of the faucets, shampoo, conditioner, soap and other toiletries.

Next, he gently seated her in the tub then he reached into his pocket pulling out his handkerchief and blindfolded himself. Neru was dumbfoundedly staring at him with eyes wide open when he suddenly grabbed and pulled her nightgown and undergarments off her. "**Eep!**" she exclaimed with a startle to which then he dexterously turned on the taps of the faucet and generously squirted shampoo and liquid soap on her. With a body brush that he saw earlier in the bathroom, he scrubs her body from head to toe.

"**You better keep your eyes close if you don't want soap to slipped in there**," he instructed her as he is about to switch on the hand shower that he held as he intends to use it to rinse off the lather. Even though he told her this, she couldn't keep her eyes from staying widely open and fixed on him. He is smiling whilst blindfolded as he does this awkward chore that he just imposed on himself. Neru couldn't help but develop a deep shade of red on her fair colored cheeks.

Once done, he told her to move away from the tub's plug as he pulled on it to drain the soapy water away. When he heard the water has been completely drained, he once again used the hand shower to give her one final rinse.

Afterwards, he walked to the small table at the corner of the bathroom where there are clean towels folded, took a large towel, walked back to the tub and wrapped her in one. Removing his blindfold, he then lifted her up from the tub and bridal-style carried her back to her room. He sat her on a chair in front of her huge walk-in closet. "**So, what do you want to wear?**" he told her as he opened the closet.

"**Umm.. that pretty blue one**" she pointed to a brand new dress which is the nearest one in the closet. Rinto took it off the hanger and walked towards her when he abruptly said, "**And how about for your underwear?**" Neru's eyes couldn't get any wider.

"**I-I'll get myself**," she stuttered. She was about to stand up when he gave her a little push back on the chair with a single finger. "**Hey!**" she retorted, then darted him a frown.

"**Since your maid is on leave, I'll do that for you which I seriously intended to do. Now, which one?**" he firmly said as he scans the insides of the underwear drawer. Neru is so wide-eyed for she just couldn't believe what she's hearing. "**The brand new pair, the pretty yellows ones on the top**," she said quite embarrassed. He took them out and closed the drawer. To Neru's even greater shock, he genuflected holding her panties in front of her.

"**...!**" she wanted to say whiney things to him but couldn't find the right words. All she can do is dart him a facial expression to tell him that she needed him to close his eyes before she can do that. Summoning all of her bravery, she stepped into her delicates that cued Rinto to lift it up in place. She couldn't get any redder than that until he snatched the towel off her and quickly hooked her bra on from behind. The shock made her tip over her balance but her SP husband caught her in his arms.

"**You still have a dress to wear so please don't faint on me**," he told her with a smile, so then she let him do so. He let her select her shoes and he wore them on her. Then he lifted her up again and sat her in front of her vanity mirror where he combed her hair and helped her select her perfume, deodorant, make up and accessories. He applied them on her whilst asking directions from her if he's doing it right.

The entire chore lasted up 11:07am, only 32mins which felt like a lifetime shock to Neru. She noticed the time as she was being lifted bridal-style once again to go out of her room.

"**R-rinto... I can start walking on my own now, if that's ok**," she shyly said.

"**Aww, but I was enjoying looking at your cute little expressions while I carry you around like a child**," Rinto said with a snicker.

"**F-Fool! E-enough already! Ugh!**" she said with a red face as she walked towards her bed to grab her phone and her purse. While her back is facing him, she felt strong hands slither up and hugging her from behind which made her froze. "**But I'm serious, I love just staring at you,**" he jokingly whispered seductively in her ear then chuckled in delight when he saw her reaction.

"**Aaaah! I said enough already, b-besides...**" she cuts in and added, "**I think we both got a message from Piko and Olivia**."

Rinto reached into his pocket and found out his battery went flat. "**So that's why I didn't get any messages, I forgot to charge the battery. What did they say?**" he asked as he plugged it at a nearby outlet. Neru told him the message and made a condescending yet sad face.

"**I don't want to go, surely I won't fit in. Not as if any of them pays attention or notices me as much as Kaiko and Defosuke does anyway. They are my only real friends. Oh that reminds me, may we go to the mall for a while, Rinto?**" Neru couldn't believe he asked him casually and not by orders like she usually does to other people.

"**Why of course**, my lovely angel," he gladly accepted. "**But...**," he suddenly paused.

"**But what?**" she asked.

To her surprise, he lifted her up again in his arms and said, "**But let me do this to you one more time before we go, I just really like to carry you with that look on your face**," he said then shone his killer smile once again.

With a sweat drop, she sighed, "**Fine, I might as well get used to it**," she said blushing.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

At a classy mall in the outskirts of town at around 11:43am...

"**Neru, hi! We have been waiting**," greeted an azurette wearing a bright blue baby carrier in which her SP child is cradled inside. She projected what seemingly a fake cheerful grin on her face. Right beside her is her SP husband, a purplet posing coolly and giving a wave, he greeted them, "**Good Morning Neru, you're looking extraordinarily perfect today**," he complimented quite suavely.

"**Hi guys!**" Neru greeted them cheerfully with Prince in a classy, high-end branded and glittery designer's baby carrier strapped on her whilst holding hands with Rinto. "**Hey there, Defosuke and Kaiko! How are you guys today**," he cheerfully added. The two paid him no heed. Then they looked at each other as if they're signalling each one to begin the modus operandi.

"**By the way, Neru. My father is only letting me stay for an hour in the mall, why won't we leave Prince and Saisir with our darlings and get a head start with our shopping?**" Kaiko acted out as planned whilst Defosuke tried looking that the stop at the mall has to be urgent.

"**Aww that's too bad, and I was planning to treat you both for lunch at a 5-star restuarant and to enjoy an afternoon at the themepark afterwards**," Neru said, quite disappointed. Rinto gave her a consoling squeeze with his hand to tell her to be understanding with it and not be bratty, and she tried to smile anyway.

"**I'm really sorry about that, Neru. Perhaps another time, you know how unfair my father can be**," Kaiko told her whilst tears formed in her eyes.

"**Well alright, Kaiko, let's go to where you wanted to go on this single hour that you're available**," Neru took the bait. Then, she began taking off her baby carrier and handed Prince to Rinto.

"**Darling, please take good care of Saisir for me while Neru and I do some girly stuff in the mall. Let's all meet here by the fountain in 45 minutes**," They heard Kaiko told Defosuke about spending Dad-and-child time together with Rinto and Prince, as she slipped her SP daughter into her SP husband's embrace.

Neru opened her purse and took out a black card and handed it to Rinto to Defosuke's utter disappointment.

"**Kaiko and I will go ahead, you guys have fun ok? We'll see you later guys.**" Then gently tugged Rinto to lean lower and she kissed him on the cheek. She also kissed Prince who is cradled in his arms.

Kaiko did the same and kissed her SP child and husband beaming him a look as if telling him not to worry and leave it all up to her then went off with Neru.

"**So, where shall we begin?**" Rinto kindly offered Defosuke the first choice of mall activity.

Seeing that he may be able to take advantage of the opportunity, Defosuke confidently suggested, "**I'm thinking about gadgets, the latest in line**."

"**No, that sounded costly. Besides, I don't want to take advantage of Mr. and Mrs. Akita's generosity. They are really good people. I had a brief chat with them when I met them this morning by the way. So, how about something else?**" Rinto objected but also kindly offered for another suggestion.

Upon hearing Rinto mentioned that he has met the Akita parents personally, he realized that he must be careful and began to be on his guard. He decided to just suggest a practical mall activities that wouldn't damage his current reputation and social standing towards Neru's parents. Losing his nerve to suggest something outrageously extravagant, he just settled for lunch at a moderate-class restaurant.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Meanwhile, Kaiko and Neru were looking in a ritzy jewelry shop. When a pair of gold rings caught Kaiko's attention, she became determined and decided that she wanted them for her and Defosuke. "**Neru, I'm your bestfriend, right?**" she began to sound depressed.

"**Of course, you are**" Neru immediately assured her, at which then Kaiko cut her words off and continued the drama,

"**My mom left when I was very young, she used to own rings just like those. How I wish I can buy these right now.. but... I can't**," she covered her eyes as if wiping off tears.

"**Aww, don't cry. I won't let my bestfriend cry over some cheap ass, low branded, poorly designed rings. Miss! These rings please, wrap them for my friend right away**," Neru instinctively and naturally ordered the salesgirl that she's purchasing the rings.

After she has paid, she offered the wrapped package to Kaiko and told her not to cry anymore. "**These will help you remember your mother from now on**," she said, hoping she helped make her feel better.

"**Oh thank you! Thank you so much, Neru! With these, it will be as if my mother has finally returned to me! You are the most kindest, most loving and most wonderful person I have ever met in my entire life**," Kaiko delivered the words like a professional actress in a telenovela.

The girls then went to the gadgets department of the mall. Kaiko led Neru to the area where latest-in-line and state-of-the-art gadgets are located.

"**Oh look, Neru iPhone6s!**" Kaiko happily exclaimed and pointing to the items.

"**Oh those... I have one already, in fact, I just gave one to Rinto. I only like iPhones if they are shiny and have a glittery outer appearance**," Neru naturally and haughtily bragged whilst looking at a plain colored phone quite condescendingly unimpressed and uninterested.

Suddenly... *sniff... Neru heard a very heartbrokened sniffle. "**Kaiko? What's the matter?**" she asked getting concerned.

"**My phone is nearly broken, it always gets its battery flat and drained in an instant...and Defosuke's phone always gets my messages late. It's so unfair, if I still have my mother, she would have bought me a decent phone and not this 10 year old piece of crap... huhuhuh... I hate my dad for being so stingy**," Kaiko started the drama and the waterworks again.

"**No, Kaiko! Don't be upset, those are just cheap junk that are making you cry... Sir! Over here please, I'm buying 2 of your iPhone6s**," Neru called for the salesman's attention and underwent the transaction.

"**Here Kaiko, one for you and one for Defosuke. I bought you a blue and purple one, your favorite colours**," Neru said cheerfully and with a smile then she handed the packages to Kaiko who in turn praised Neru for her 'superior generosity and undying kindness' towards her.

The rest of the 45 minutes passed with Kaiko getting Neru to buy her new cosmetics, accessories, new clothes, a new designer bag, a new branded shirt for Defosuke and a new bright purple baby carrier for Saisir.

She managed to trick Neru into buying the items for her SP child and husband by recommending that Neru should buy her SP child and husband new items too. Neru, quite happily and innocently, smiles as she held a package containing a new shirt for Rinto.

They met their SP family by the mall's main fountain at the exact time then Kaiko immediately bade good bye, excusing herself with the same excuse that she must get home right away or her father will get furious at her. She hugged Neru whispering her more flatteries then she went on her way with Defosuke and their child Saisir.

Looking up at Rinto, Neru beamed him a smile whilst blushing which made him smile in return. Taking him by the hand, they walked to the exit and waited for the limo to arrive to fetch them.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 7~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine**:

**_Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins_**, but this was not adopted. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. **Therefore Len and Rin**, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, **are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS**.

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Piko, Olivia, Rinto, Neru, Nero and Lenka and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Cypton company.

.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction .net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	8. Romantic Breaker 8 : FRUITS FROM TREES

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 8**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll  
>this chapter is created on January 2015<p>

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 8<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**:

ATTENTION!

THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT.

HEED MY WORDS.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 will undergo a long introductory background phase of the story Romantic Breaker.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Starting from this chapter onwards, events covering around the side of the stories of the extended family members of the Kagamine children and their SP partners the Akita children, as well as stories of their other paired classmates, Piko and Olivia (and maybe other TBA pairings) will be included. The said events happened on or before during the precise time when current events occured just what took place in chapters 3-7.

I humbly apologize for not mentioning this last 4-5 chapters ago.

Reader, if you only wish and intend to read about our main characters Len and Miku or Mikuo and Rin then suggestively (but not encouragingly) hit Ctrl+F and type Len, Miku, Mikuo or Rin then click 'Find Next' to proceed to stories related only to them .

This very author didn't intentionally diverts into a filler type of fanfic writer although elements such as new characters are deemed necessary to build an even greater plot and interest in support to enrich events revolving in the story.

However,** this very author exceedingly reconsiders bestowing the role of main characters to another pairing** soon**.**

(My important announcement ends here.)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Rated**: T,

**Genre**: Slice of Life, slightly hints plausible Romance

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 2900 ( for author's notes and chapter 8)

**Current Pairings**:

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<br>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita  
>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine<br>Defosuke Utane and Kaiko Shion  
>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin<p>

**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit: commanderarcadedoll .deviantart .com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 8: FRUITS FROM THE TREES<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Hatsune children grew up in the lush-filled green environment of the laid back neighborhood. They first resided in the friendly town at the early age of 6 when their parents decided that the place will be perfect to raise their beautiful children. The people of town commonly makes the mistake of thinking that the children are twins, they do, however, look quite similar and are nearly the same age.

The Hatsune parents, although seemingly out of the picture, are a couple whose presence is something that everyone in the entire town wouldn't be able to miss for Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune are renowned to be world class circus performers. Mr. Hatsune is a top-class trapeze artist whilst his wife is a highly skilled trampolinist. Mrs. Hatsune is the masses' known favorite and ever-popular circus idol, in fact, her performances captured so much attention that the circus where she and her husband works for is so pursued and frequently invited to travel in different countries.

Her ingenious talents and witty charms are the traits that everyone noticed Miku to have inherited and eventually developed as throughout the years as she was growing up whilst Mikuo has definitely took after his father possessing the same quality, strength, skills and dexterity fit of a top performer. Both the Hatsune children seemingly to also been gifted with the same unique trait and ability to command attention just like their ever-popular mother.

Despite being famous, the Hatsune couple didn't lack in providing their children all the love, care and support they could ever need. Even with their hectic schedule, they spent most their free time and vacations with their children casually and indirectly teaching them the basics of acrobatics, trapeze and the trampoline which will secure them a possible bright future in case they decided to follow their footsteps of becoming great performers.

Almost by the age of 7, instead of taking them along on their stressful journeys, their parents delegated the well-being of their children in the care of their loving grandparents, who are in fact the original residers of that very Hatsune residence they are now living in. They raised their grandchildren to become determined, honest, kind and mindful of others.

When they were still alive, Grandfather Hatsune was the neighborhood's metals craftsman whilst Grandmother Hatsune worked as a part-time flourist at the nearby flower farm. As Mikuo and Miku were growing up, their grandparents shared with them the knowledge of basic metals craftsmanship and floral arrangement. The Hatsune grandparents are also the key how their grandchildren has developed their strong ties and bonds with their life-long neighbors, the Kagamines.

The Kagamine residence surrounds the entire field area in the southern part of town. Coming from a long line of farmers and botanists, they used their land growing fields of various flowers and crops. Years back, aside from growing flowers, a large area of their land was used to serve as a source of corn which explains why it used to be a cornfield. Nowadays, no renters of the land seem to be interested and the field is rather vacant compared before when it used to be a place where people come to find work.

The only farmer left of the Kagamine clan who now manages and works on the flower grown area of the land is Mrs. Kagamine, Len and Rin's mother, who is a very hard-working woman. Even with the responsibility of managing in the farm and fields, she is also incharge of raising her twin children. Mr. Kagamine, her husband, is an agriculturist who works for the Department of Agriculture who rarely comes home to the laidback town for his work requires him to remain in the city. He visits his family on his days off therefore not making him an estranged father to his twins.

The Kagamine Twins, despite having next door neighbors and close friends who are somewhat considered as twins by the entire neighborhood, also have cousins who are twins. They are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine, whose father is the twin brother of Len and Rin's father. They are also in the same Natural and Social Science class and are also undergoing the same Science Project midterms exams. Needless to say, they, too, are also in the same homeroom class under the watchful eye of their teacher adviser, Professor Kamui.

The other Kagamine parents, Rinto and Lenka's mother and father, are both brilliant scientists specializing in their own choice of scientific field. Their father is a devoted botanist who studies rare species of plants in hopes of discovering cures to numerous illnesses. Their mother is a biochemist, who is also a keen and decisive rose breeder, who joins her husband's travels to satisfy her passion of discovering rare species of the flower. As a scientist, she intends to succeed in breeding new types of roses and, at the same time, create unique perfume scents.

When gathered together with their first cousins, the four closely resembles one another with every one of them sharing the same shade of golden blond for hair color and bluish seagreen eye color. However as they were growing up, their similarities didn't seem to stick around as they all began to develop uniqueness of their own as well as express their own sense of preference.

Len was required to wear eyeglasses as prescribed by his optometrist. Ever since 3 years ago, he resolved to wearing contact lenses with the sufficient measure of eye-grade to correct his flawed eyesight. He is presently noted by most of his friends for possessing those blaring lime-yellow toned eye colour that rampantly contributed and defined his bold and serious demeanor. Unknowingly, he is counted as one of the most good-looking young man in the neighborhood and in his school. He is also highly considered by his family and friends as a very responsible person.

Rin loved to play under the sun and enjoys spending much of her free time beneath the vast blue skies obtaining a sun-kissed skin tone and a firm athletic body. Being an outdoor person, she sheds off the original seagreen colour and gained a more distinct light blue shade as for her new eye color matching the very skies she adores. She possesses a gifted sense of charisma that allows her to be quite liked by others despite her reigning reputation as a menacing prankster with her long time partner-in-pranks, Mikuo.

Rinto has somehow been blessed with the gift of height as he had grown towering over the three and even most of his friends and classmates. He is a rather attractive young man who loves spending time helping and getting along with the other people in town making him gain lots of friends who trusts in him and who affirms to other people that he is a very reliable person. He, also, seems notedly to enjoy the simple pleasures of life.

Lenka has grown fond of fragrant flowers and at times helps out with her cousin's parents' flower farm and fields. Throughout the years, she has grown quite well-endowed becoming a remarkable beauty. She enjoys feminine activities like cooking, gardening and perfume-making which contributed greatly to her charms whilst at the same time be as cheerful and thoughtful as a girl can be. People seem to assume that she will be the one to manage the Kagamine's flower farm and land in the future.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yesterday when the Science Project Midterms were announced and given out, Professor Kamui has assigned Rinto Kagamine to become Neru Akita's partner whilst Lenka Kagamine has become Nero Akita's partner.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Nero and Neru are brother and sister with Neru being a year older than her brother. They are children of a very well-off family. They are always given a huge sum of allowance and are waited hand-and-foot by a maid, a butler, a chef and a chauffeur. Their parents are usually absent most of the time due to their busy schedules. Their father is a wealthy businessman while their mother is an active socialite. She highly encourages her children to participate with her associate themselves with people of high society.

Nero grew up preferring to be quite unsociable if it was ever possible. Somewhat aloof and usually in solitude, he frequently amuses himself with the latest gadgets that he purchased with his large allowance. Despite being a person of a few words, his classmates view him as an emotionless yet kind-hearted person who almost never talked to anyone thinking that he may be shy. Others think that he is just a snob as they always see him busy with the latest gadgets that usually only the wealthy can afford. Despite his good fortune and his silent demeanor, he is rather practical and down-to-earth when it comes to working with others which allowed him to eventually, yet unintentionally but luckily, win the hearts of people and gaining many friends in the process.

On the other hand, his sister, Neru, is a whole different story. She is the apple of both her mother and father's eyes having them result to spoiling her rotten. They never failed to give her money whenever she asks. She has obtained the infamy for being the most boastful and most conceited girl in school. She is usually noticed for showing off the latest of her fashionable wardrobes, designer-labeled accessories and extravagant jewelries. She often hangs out with one girl who is obviously only there for her own selfish gain, who also in return, flatters to max out Neru's oversized ego. The mentioned girl has a partner-in-crime, a boy who is always there for her to back her up with their usual exploits to continuously fool Neru into taking them out to various shopping malls where she obliviously buys them new things in the process. In so saying, Neru only has 2 friends - or so she believes.

The Akita children's parents, however, are good friends with Professor Kamui so the only thing that Neru ever gets a 'no' from them is whenever she asks them to hire someone to do her all of her homework or to bribe their friend or her teacher to give her good grades. Despite being already wealthy, the Akita parents values good education and affirms their children to take it seriously. Nero, being a reasonable boy, agrees with his parents while Neru whines and creates a scene whenever she fails to get what she wants.

Nero, despite his usual uncommunicativeness, aims to complete his studies in chances to prove them that he can be independent. Neru, on the other hand, never planned for such as she expects that she will always be cared, pampered and provided for the rest of her life.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After they have been assigned to their rightful partners and been handed their SP progenies yesterday, Rinto and Neru with Nero and Lenka decided where they plan to stay for the next 7 days since it is a project that should be done inseparably. Neru, preferring to still have her maid to aid her with her daily lavish needs, immediately dictates that she and Rinto will be staying in their home at the Akita estate. Nero, who always seems to be so silent, just nonchalantly nods in agreement, thus, finalizing the decision that he and Lenka will be staying at the Kagamine residence. Both the second pair of Kagamine twins agreed with their classmates' decision.

.

ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTES:

This introductory background phase will be continued in another to be announced chapter. That should cover the remaining pairings' backgrounds.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~~ End of Chapter 8 ~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine**:

**_Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins_, but this was not adopted**. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. **Therefore Len and Rin**, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, **are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS.**

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Piko, Olivia, Rinto, Neru, Nero and Lenka and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Cypton company.

.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction .net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	9. Romantic Breaker 9 : WE ARE WHO WE ARE

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 9**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll

this chapter is created on January 2015

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes and Chapter 9<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

.

**Rated** : T,

**Genre**: Humor, mostly Slice of Life, slightly hints Romance, Super Natural

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 2573 ( for author's notes and chapter 9)

**Current Pairings**:

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<br>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita  
>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine<br>Defosuke Utane and Kaiko Shion  
>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin<p>

**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit: commanderarcadedoll .deviantart .com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 9: WE ARE WHO WE ARE<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Ahahahahahah**" a wicked pair of laughter echoed in a vicinity of a park where benches are seen aside the shade of trees. Even though it's a sunny Summer Saturday, the park seemed vacant as they enjoyed their seclusion like a wealthy married couple having a time of their life in a huge mansion that they have all to themselves.

"**We got exactly what we wanted**," Kaiko triumphantly bragged and announced.

"**You never failed to impress me, darling**," Defosuke coolly praised her as he earnestly explore and thinker about the various features of 'his' brand new iPhone6.

On his ring finger is another ring beside his SP ring, a brand new, elegant, golden ring with a couple of glittering diamonds at the lower right side. A ring that matches the one on his SP wife's. The diamonds and white-gold glisten whilst the sun's radiant rays shone on them. He grins suavely showing how proud he is to have such a sly, cunning SP spouse who at the same time wholeheartedly wished to please him.

His SP offspring has a brand new, extravagant-looking baby carrier that is of his most favorite color, metallic and neon purple. Also, he has on a very decent-looking, brand new shirt of an impressive high-end brand that his beloved also cleverly procured from their innocent and unsuspecting prey.

Yes, so proud is he of her. The purplet felt a nagging urge to grab his azurette by the waist which he did and pulled her so close to him. At that position, he couldn't help but gave her his signature dashing grin whilst their faces are centimeters apart. How he loved to show her his gratitude.

Under the shade of the leafy apple tree that is surrounded by rose bushes as tall as they are and aside one of the benches on a secluded area of the park, they indulge themselves with the stolen fruits and fake joys of being amongst the inevitably wicked.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Not all children in this lush-filled and green-enriched neighborhood are blessed with good providing parents. There are also those who are considered as amongst the wretched. There are two in Professor Kamui's homeroom class who regard themselves included in this category.

Defosuke's parents are deceased, both died an untimely death from a train accident when he turned 7. They were out on a celebration that day. The purplet was on that same train with them when the tragedy happened. When the aftermath occurred, he rose from his unconsciousness within the embrace of both his parents in the chaos and wreckage. It was his birthday that day.

He was brought up and raised by his older sister, Defoko, who was recently arrested, trialed and proven guilty for the crimes of blackmail and grave extortion. She was previously married to a rich man whom she swindled to covet all of his wealth. After a 6-year reign of her evil-doing, she was recently arrested and sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment.

With the help of Defoko's former husband, Defosuke was able to meet his daily needs. Lucky for him, the man actually cared about his well-being. As he did during the 6 year marriage with his sister, he continued to welcome him as family and provided him a home.

For the past 3 years he raised him alone though being distant, he loved him as a son although did so very discreetly.

During that very year, word all over in the news has spread that a group of criminals has committed a prison break and was highly hunted by the law. The group of escaped criminals committed numerous acts of murder, robbery, terrorism and violence. After months of hiding and fighting against the police, they where finally traced and were all killed. His sister was one of those criminals.

The unfortunate experiences of both losing his parents and the trauma of discovering that his sister is really a hardened criminal has locked Defosuke's heart to the ideals of honesty and true friendship.

Thus, he now affirms to the idea of using other people to get what he wants and fully believed that it is the only way to fulfill his needs and to survive in this very cruel world.

Kaiko lived a life no fortunate to Defosuke.

Kaiko's mother has abandoned her and eight of her nine brothers at a very early age. As the only daughter of a very large family, she received very divided attention from her parents.

Her main and major trauma as a child happened when she hid behind the couch one night at the age of 7. Hours ago that day, they just came home after having her birthday celebration. It was late that night and all of her brothers, who were tired, were tucked in bed and had fallen asleep. She simply wished to stay up to enjoy her birthday until midnight so she sneaked out of the room to grab another piece of cake. On her way to the kitchen fridge, she heard that her parent are still awake so she concealed herself behind the couch.

Her parents, not knowing that she was in the living room, were having a serious argument and a huge fight. Her father being a devoted manly man that he is, was forcing her mother to abandon her femininity and womanly ways.

"**Honey**," Kaiko heard her father said that night,

"**We have SONS and not daughters. I don't want them seeing you display girly acts in front of them such as applying make-up, styling your hair and wearing overly girly skirts and dresses. I won't allow that anyone of them to grow up a faggot for always seeing you pamper yourself as you take care of them.**"

As Kaiko peeps from her hiding spot when the exchange of painful words are being thrust from person to person like a volleyball, she inevitably set her eyes at a shocking scene as her father pulls out a pair of large shears. He pulled and yanked her struggling mother then lastly chops off her mother's long beautiful azure locks that she lovingly takes care of.

As her father left the room, she saw her mother kneeling down on the floor and crying heartbroken for the lost of her long beautiful locks.

Her father reappears again, in his arms are all the beautiful dresses and skirts that her mother cherished and owned, only to toss all the valuables into the the fireplace to ignite and incinerate.

That night was the last time that she ever seen her mother.

At present time, Kaiko now lives a life hoping that one day she could be able to grow her hair long and beautifully just as her mother once had.

She wholeheartedly envies and despises Neru in secret for having the best parents a child could ever want, and added to it, for having her long, beautifully ever-sparkling, strawberry blonde hair that passes right down to her hips.

As she looks in a mirror, all she sees is a girl dressed just like her brothers with that ridiculously hideous bowl-style hair cut. Whenever she comes home from school or the mall, she has to wipe off the foundation and lipgloss and shed off all things girly that she got from her shopping trips with Neru in fear that her father might do to her what he did to her mother.

It was a strange twist of fate that has drawn Defosuke and Kaiko in a somewhat 'compromised' friendship. When they were first assigned to be in Professor Kamui's homeroom class, the first intention they both had in mind is to befriend the richest student there is.

And of course, who else is obviously there who showcases the most prominent and showiest displays of overly hefty amounts of arrogance and wealth but Neru.

At first, they truly find each other a bother as Defosuke tries to woo Neru while Kaiko strives to become her bestfriend until they realise that they have so much in common together. Since then, they were settled to remain in this partnership-relationship scenario as they milk their cash cow to satisfy all their needs.

Other children like the Hatsunes and the Kagamines tried to reach out to them and befriend them but they initially just snob them off. They both entirely believed that mere circus people and farm dwellers will have absolutely no use for them.

The only people they connected with in Professor Kamui's class, other than Neru, is the teacher himself and of course Nero, people with high connections with the Akita Family whom they believe will also serve a guarantee of a good potential future for them as well as back up or scapegoats in case things fall apart.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In that beautifully shady picturesque area of the park, the couple sat on a bench comfortably. Defosuke enjoys himself with his new phone and is busy studying its features while Kaiko brings out a take-out lunch and held it in front of her SP progeny. She stares at Saisir as the SP child eats its food and spaces out.

In her mind she had just recalled her ugly past, she thought quietly as she held her, "**If you were male, I would have smashed you into pieces the very moment the teacher have sent you home with us.**" She will definitely hate it if her father imposed the same orders that he gave her mother the night that she left home with one of her brothers.

That brother is the sole reason why her father thought that there was a budding faggot amongst his sons. The only one who is to blame why she isn't living with her mother now.

"**I mean it! If you would have been a boy, I would have definitely killed you, Saisir. I'll only introduce granddaughters to father in the future and I absolutely refuse to have sons**."

"**Huh? What did you say?**" startled, Defosuke asked, to which Kaiko realizes that she was actually whispering in a very low tone.

"**Oh! Oh, nothing. I just have something awful in my thoughts. Didn't really mean to actually say it unconsciously. I'm sorry darling**," Kaiko said looking sullen and hoping that he didn't hear anything at all.

With a nagging and worrying urge to ask him, she takes in courage and builds up the nerve to do so, "**Did you... hear me say anything rotten while I was trapped in my chaotic thoughts?**"

Defosuke knew that Kaiko has that awful habit of talking to herself while in confusions with her own thoughts. He also knew it developed from the trauma she had in the past. She knew his own trauma so he understands her as she understood him.

The debonair sat closer and suavely threw an arm around her dainty shoulders and gave his most dashing grin.

"**Let's just say, I agree with us having only daughters**."

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 9~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine**:

**_Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins_**, but this was not adopted. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. **Therefore Len and Rin**, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, **are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS**.

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Piko, Olivia, Rinto, Neru, Nero and Lenka and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Cypton company.

.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction .net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	10. Romantic Breaker 10: WHAT ARE YOU?

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 10**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll

this chapter is created on January 2015

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes and Chapter 10<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

.

**Rated**: T,

**Genre**: Humor, mostly Slice of Life, slightly hints Romance

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 2727 ( for author's notes and chapter 10)

**Current Pairings**:

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<br>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita  
>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine<br>Defosuke Utane and Kaiko Shion  
>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin<p>

**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit: commanderarcadedoll .deviantart .com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 10: WHAT ARE YOU?<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

At the Hatsu-gamine's...

After a long run-and-hunt session, Mikuo and Rin are on the ground holding their heads and are in considerable pain. There appears to be a huge bump or bruise on the top of each one's. The time is past 12:51PM.

Len is furiously and threateningly death-glaring the two with a demonic and ferocious aura emitting all around him.

"**...** **... ...**" Miku stares astonishingly at the two, speechless and has ran out of ideas of what to do.

'**_They deserve it anyway_**,' she thought.

Next, she naturally turned to Len to finally make him calm down. Her eyes shot wide open in horror.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

In the meantime...

A 2014 BMW i3 parked at a vacant spot outside the residences adjacent the fields at exactly 1 PM. Piko and Olivia with their SP child got out and walked into the fields. Olivia is cuddling Piko by the arm as he was carrying some of their belongings. As usual, their SP offspring balances on top of his head.

They started looking for the four residers of the place. As they walked further into the fields, they felt a strange and some form of ominous presence as birds and insects fly away from the area. In spite of this, they courageously braved on and decided to proceed and soon they finally located their friends.

"**Hi guys we're here. WHOA!...**" Piko and Olivia both greeted and yet interjected at the same time. Their eyes shot wide open at the sight to their unexpected astonishment.

"**Oh, Hi guys... well... you see...**" Miku nervously and worriedly uttered and then she uncomfortably shifted.

"**... ... ... I'm calculating the pranks caused that**," Piko flatly stated with amazement, starting to be on guard and moving in front of Olivia who was stunned and beginning to be nervous. He too, himself, couldn't help asking if there is something wrong with his head.

"**Umm. ... whatever they did to Len, it's scaring away the wildlife around**," Olivia flabbergastingly muttered, getting immensely worried and horror-struck whilst nuzzling against and squeezing Piko's arm even tighter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Meanwhile...

Nero and Lenka drove by in just a single minute after Piko and Olivia arrived and went ahead in the fields. They conspicuously caught the sight of fleeing birds, rushing insects and even rabbits scampering away from the dried-up cornfield ahead. After Nero parked his 2015 Grand Cherokee SRT and assisted Lenka out of the vehicle, they also suddenly and inevitably felt the ominous presence lurking in the area. This made Nero instinctively be on alert and felt the quick need to be highly on guard.

"**What a chilly, uncomfortable breeze**," Lenka frightfully said as she shivered but it is more evident that she felt fear more than the freezing chill in the air. Nero didn't miss to noticed this. He promptly took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. He, himself, senses some form danger in the vicinity so as soon as Lenka isn't looking, he reached under the driver's seat of his jeep, grabbed his hidden firearm and quickly concealed it under his shirt. Afterwards, they walked towards their friends' residences with caution.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Earlier at the Akita estate...

"**Rinto...**" Neru said slowly at around 12:42pm. She and her SP spouse are in her family's estate's study completing their unreasonably complicated homework. There are no classes from Monday to Thursday for there are important holidays on those dates yet their Algebra and Trigonometry Mathematics and Natural and Social Science teachers took that opportunity to pile up homework and a midterms on them.

"**Yes, my lovely angel?**" he cheerfully replied. She paused for few minutes as if she's trying to check or figure out what she is about to say when Rinto basically continued for her.

"**You must really be finding this incredibly boring and downright tedious to do, right? To be honest, I do too**."

"**Actually yes but there is something else...**" she hesitated but swallowed her pride then summoned the courage to speak on,

"**Do you think, it'll be ok if we drop by that party Piko and Olivia told us about even though we didn't bother to reply to their text?**" she sadly stated, feeling ashamed for haughtily telling him that she didn't care to go earlier.

He shone her a brilliant shine, stood up and lifted her up from her seat into his arms as he previously liked doing earlier then said with a wink, "**Well, we better start preparing then. Besides, I don't think I got all my homework's items correctly so don't bother to continue copying. With Piko there, we can consider this bloody-hell Mathematics bullshit done. Oops! Sorry Prince, daddy didn't mean to cuss**," he instantly said to his SP offspring who's in his mother's embrace.

"**They wouldn't mind if we show up unexpected. They're all really nice people, you just didn't give them a chance since Kaiko and Defosuke are always soloing and monopolizing you. You should go out of your way to find out by yourself more and try to reach out to other people sometimes. Who knows? You might even consider them more as your real friends**," he encouragingly assured her as he walks back towards their bedroom to begin preparing.

"**You really think so?**" she timidly asked him whilst she gazes at those captivating and fetching sea-green eyes.

"**I know so**," he wholeheartedly assured her then he gave her a smooch on the forehead and added,

"**So don't worry, I'll be here for you whenever you wish**." She then blushed intensely then nuzzled closely on his chest hiding her face.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Within another minute...

Shortly after Nero and Lenka walked towards the cornfield, a 2015 Cadillac ATS Coupe arrived, drove by and parked beside Piko's and Nero's vehicles. Rinto got out first then opened the door for Neru. They were walking towards the field when they sensed something incredibly eerie.

"**This place is suppose to be always sunny and usually emits of coziness... This is the first time it felt like this as if we're entering a haunted land**," Rinto quietly said, scanning the area for anything or anyone suspicious whilst loosing the collar of his new shirt. He clenched his knuckles and prepared his fists as he felt his instincts alerting him to anticipate for any sudden attack from a hidden terrorist. Neru felt something is wrong too and clung even closer to him as they walked cautiously towards the fright-leaking fields.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"**Guys, what's going on? Are you alright?**" Rinto called out as soon as they found the others in the clearing.

"**Rinto, it's Len. Something is happening to him**," Lenka fearfully stated whilst trying to fight the tears from falling down her eyes.

"**I think he's being possessed, I read all about it in the books back in my homeland**," Olivia suddenly stated not intentionally scaring the others.

"**Len, please snap out of it! Fight it off!**" Miku loudly pleaded. The others turned to Miku to their bewilderment.

'**_She knew about this?_**' they all thought.

"**AAAaaarrgghh**" he grunted as he struggles in his mind,

.

'**_Let me be! Leave me alone! I don't need any help from you. I can become stronger all by my own! DISAPPEARRRRRRRRR!_**'

.

Then the sky above them became dark as pitch black clouds formed within seconds. A flash of blazing blue light surges from them and fell down from the atmosphere. The air in the sky filled a water current creating a rapid vortex spiraling downwards and directly landed on Len. With a splash from the pressure, he manage to finally come back to his senses.

All drenched and only on the spot where he stood, the rest stared at him astoundingly and with wide eyes unable to grasp what they just witnessed. They all stood there unable justify amongst themselves about what just happened. All of them except for Miku.

They all felt tiny sprinkles of water for a second when the blue light appeared and disappeared in just a matter of seconds. They find it unbelievable that Len himself looked like he just swam out of the river as they see him with all his clothes completely drenched and dripping wet as if he just underwent a serious 'Ice Bucket Challenge' whilst the rest of them are dry.

"**... ... ...**" he closed his eyes as he realises that he can no longer keep it a secret. Other than Miku and himself, no one else knew.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After a few moments at 1:08PM in the afternoon...

The group seated in pairs in a couch of their choice around the moat-and-rocks surrounded unlit pile of firewood anxiously waiting for Len and Miku to return. As the air breezes by and felt cool and moderate chills lurk, their minds clouded them with a ton of inquiries referring to what they all just witnessed earlier.

Soon, the awaited pair reappeared.

Len has changed his clothes,_ he wore his usual bad boy module only blue and gray version_.

One by one, they all shoot their round of questions and they received sincere answers in return.

"**So you're telling us that a water-elemental entity has been living within your soul for the past 3 years?**" Piko first inquired after Len told them the gist on how he suddenly became possessed by such an entity.

"**And that also means that 'THAT' isn't a real tattoo but the mark of the entity that has been living off inside your soul?**," Rinto stated as he pointed to Len's lower right arm where people can noticeably see a prominent scribble that looked like a gang's signature graffiti.

"**And that's not all guys...**" Miku slowly chimed in as they listened attentively with their full attention on Len, who lifts his finger towards into one of his eyes.

He removed his right contact lens at which made the others gasp in horror for they saw nothing but white.

.

Len has neither irises nor pupils!

.

"**It wasn't always like this. But ever since that day, I noticed my eyes fades and fades as time passes until finally just a couple of months ago, the colour is all gone**," Len explained whilst the others couldn't take their eyes off him.

"**That explains why you bought around more than two dozen pairs of lenses this year. You probably cannot come back to the optometrist's now that there are no eyes to be checked**," Rin recalled.

''**Wait a minute! I'm not jumping into conclusions but... can you even see?**" Mikuo abruptly interrupted.

"**Yes, I can. Even with my eyes closed, even if it's pitch black, and even the view at the back of my head, and I can shift the direction of the view. I just don't know how that has happened but it's the way it is**," Len grimly and honestly admitted.

"**That's called Mind's Eye, Len**" Olivia informed. "**I've read all about it back in my homeland. Only people with a keen sense of awareness develops that. I'm just not sure about your case though**," the foreign girl promptly added.

"**And also, I don't know why out of all the available lenses eye colours, only this particular shade makes me able to see as normal as possible. Without the lenses, I can see in every directions without moving my head which made it somewhat uncomfortable for me. Whenever I wear other lens colours, they always come out with various sorts of blur. Only this very colour makes me see as clearly as before and as a normal sighted person could**," Len informed them as calm as he could.

He glanced at Miku who was so silent as he remembers something she told him before.

It was something that she saw... three years ago... ... ...

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~~~~End of Chapter 10~~~~~**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine**:

**_Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins_**, but this was not adopted. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. **Therefore Len and Rin**, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, **are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS**.

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' or 'they are parts' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Piko, Olivia, Rinto, Neru, Nero and Lenka and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sega and Cypton company.

.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction .net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	11. Romantic Breaker 11: WHO ARE YOU?

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 11**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll

this chapter is created on January 2015

* * *

><p>Author's notes and Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

.

**Rated** : T,

**Genre**: Humor, mostly Slice of Life, slightly hints Romance, Super Natural

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style** : Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 3541 ( for author's notes and chapter 11)

** Current Pairings**:

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<br>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita  
>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine<br>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin

**For Story Illustrations**: Feel free to visit: commanderarcadedoll deviantart .com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 11: WHO ARE YOU?<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Three years ago...

.

"**Len, please wake up! Get up, Len! They are coming**," Miku desperately begged the injured and semi-unconscious boy. She appeared to be shedding tears whilst being nearly drenched and covered in filth and mud. She hurriedly placed his left arm around her neck and lifted him rushing further into the dark, deeper and lusher section of the woods. She hid him in the safety of thick shrubs and wild bushes. When she saw his right arm bleeding, she ripped the dry insides of her Fluffy Loose Pastel module's shirt and used it as bandage to constrict the flow that continuously dripped.

"**I SAW THEM RUN THIS WAY! GET THEM!**" she frightfully gasped as she heard the couple of armed and ruthless men and woman savagely use their weapons by piercing the plants and shrubs a short distance away from where they are hidden.

Those people are kidnappers. They initially planned to kidnap her in return for a large sum of ransom money in thinking that her well-known parents are wealthy enough to make the bargain. They also found themselves quite lucky that she came along with the son of the owners of the biggest arable land in the province.

The vicious brutes grabbed them when they are on their way home from school and forced them inside their get-away car. As it drives off, Len managed to struggle free and pulled Miku and himself out of the speeding car as he smashed a window and kicked the door open. They jumped out of the speeding vehicle only to find themselves rapidly plummeting down to what seems to be a deep ravine that the vehicle happens to be passing by at that very moment. They fell into the deep and dark woody terrain.

It was raining heavily that day, the rains pour as if a storm would soon come. Out of sheer luck, the youngsters manage to escape the ordeal with their lives. But, it is only a matter of time if they can still tell if they could even escape danger.

"**M...iku...**" she heard him utter in pain. "**Shh... Len, please be quiet or they'll hear us**," she quietly whispered in his ear. In spite of the excruciating pain, Len obligingly urged himself to become completely conscious. He also found himself unable to properly stand or walk as he noticed that he also injured one of his legs with a severe sprain. The heavy rainfall covered the noise that their footsteps created as they hurriedly moved deeper and deeper into the woods til they came to a wide lusher area in attempts to stay safe. They hid and lowered themselves in between a larger cluster of thicker shrubs and wild plants as they hear the fearsome racket created by the horrendous villains who are unwaveringly hunting them.

The blond slowly glances at his female companion and surprisingly saw a very determined look despite all the elements in the surroundings that bred fear.

"**I'm not sure how...**," she whispered in a very courageous and serious tone,

.

"**but I'll protect you, Len.**"

.

His eyes shot wide open as he realizes what she is about to do. As she was about to rise from the hiding spot, he quickly grabbed her back down with a restricting hug pressing all his weight against her. He felt weak as his entire system is screaming in pain obviously unable to make him walk any further as the girl initially noticed.

His tears started falling endlessly as he begged her,

"**Don't do it or they'll kill you**"

but the determined, courageous girl dexterously slipped out of his grasp.

Using the tree branches like gymnast bars, balance beams and ring grips like contraptions on a circus performance stage, the fearless girl lifts herself flexibly.

With great balance and dexterity, she is going up higher and higher in altitude with the use of all the trampolinist skills and trapezist trainings that she learned over the years from her parents. Previously, she grabbed a handy rock which she concealed in her pocket. She took it out of there. She grabbed and secured vines from the tree that she was on then she wrapped one on herself and tied it tightly on her waist.

When a kidnapper passed by right from below her, she boldly leapt head first swiftly gliding towards him like a fierce hawk about to kill its unsuspecting prey. The instant they were about to collide, she used the rock to knock him out unconscious. The vine secured her from crashing directly on the ground that tugged her back a short altitude upwards.

Thanks to the heavy rainfall, the man's yelp of pain before he fainted wasn't heard from the distance where his companions are searching. She pulled and yanked him to concealed his body under a thick bush in the darkness using stray vines to tie him up securely and gagging his mouth with the excess strips of cloth she ripped from her shirt. Once this is done, she sets up again to target her next prey.

.

Unbelievably awestruck, Len saw all the stunning and courageous acts that his friend had displayed. He was dumbfounded and entirely stunned like all the audiences of the circus where her well-known parents performed.

He felt so ashamed and useless at his helpless state that he crestfallenly lowered back into the lush darkness of the hiding spot as his tears and his emotions overwhelmed him.

.

'**_How can my friend, a mere delicate and innocent girl, who I literally grew up alongside with, can display marvelous deeds of bravery whilst I myself is cowering in pain and with fear of our oppressors?_**' he thought immeasurably and miserably as he heard an excessive rummaging followed by a pair of footsteps rushing towards Miku. She is in grave danger.

.

Dejected, he prayerfully whispered, "**I want to become stronger! Much, much stronger! To fight and protect the ones I love, I MUST BECOME STRONG! I don't want to be worthless like this any longer! God, please, help me save my friend. I'm begging you. I am willing to offer you my very life if I can only live it protecting her**." and he unintentionally leant to what seems to be a steady stone in the midst of the darkness and lushly concealing shrubs. He is punched his fists again and again in fury on the boulder in contempt of his misery whilst he desperately hopes for a miracle to answer his prayers.

.

"**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

!

.

In flash of light, he suddenly found himself floating in a spectral dimension. Lights in forms of various sizes of orbs that shone like twinkling stars playfully danced upwards all in a simultaneous direction and motion. The sight is breathtakingly inexplicable for the pale blue lights swayed here and there, near and far, towards him then around him in a blink of an eye as if they are welcoming him in this surroundings that seems like a vast world of infinite seas which also seems to be altering and changing by a certain season in a matter of seconds.

Len's eyes shot wider as he couldn't justify what he is experiencing, perhaps he passed out from all the bleeding?

"**No! this can't be I mustn't just faint like this! Wake up Len! Miku is in danger, she needs you!**"

he literally shouted to himself to which then he heard a chuckle right from behind him.

"**Who's there!?**"

.

Len turned around and came face to face with an entity that strikingly resembles himself with some minor alterations.

.

" **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... !** "

.

"_**I am the spirit of the soul stone. A water-elemental entity that has been sealed for tens of thousands of years**_," the Entity Len orated.

.

"**So what do you want?... No, I have no time for this. I must get out of here! Can't you see I must help my friend? She's in danger and you're keeping me here. Get me out of here!**" Len bravely and furiously demanded.

.

"_**Didn't you just prayed with a whole heart offering your very life on the soul stone wishing that you wanted to be stronger? If it has been anyone worthless, the prayer would have been for nought. But you possess the heart and soul that holds the ability to seek aid from the entities that binds the consistencies of the worlds, that is why you were summoned here in a dimension that holds time. Didn't you earnestly and immensely wanted to become stronger for the sole purpose of defending her?**_" disputed, interrogated and orated the Entity Len as he pointed to a space amongst the bright orbs that soon formed and became a window that shows of the events of the real world.

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

As the rain ceaselessly falls in the darkness of the lush ravine...

A girl bravely descends from the highest point of the treetops aiming her next target. She fiercely shrills like a warrior who called out in war with a battle cry as she delivered him an attack in the eye using a pointed branch that she plucked from the tree earlier. That was her weapon that she held with her left hand and with another opportunity she smashed him with the rock that she held with her right hand. With a shrill, the man cries in agonizing pain for the lost of an eye and his comrade rushed to his aid. The vine that grips her by the waist slings her up and down as the battle progresses using its agile movement to dodge blows from the man.

As the battle proceeds she unfortunately aimed wrongly resulting to missing her target which is his head at which she lost the grip on the rock which crashed onto his shoulder. With a knife, he manage to slice the vine making the girl grounded to the land.

With the back of her rifle as she reached her destination, the woman kidnapper tries to struck the girl who in turn made agile dodges and counters to fight her with the stick. Using it like a spear, she successfully pierces the vile woman on the eye that made her scream in pain. Whilst giving a cry of pain, the kidnapper woman used one of her legs to trip the child out of her balance giving a chance for the man who just recovered to firmly grip on the girl's neck.

"**LET GO OF ME! LET GO!**" Miku hysterically yells, kicking and struggling to get away as the other male kidnapper grasps her tighter by the arm and unhesitatingly gives her a blow on the stomach.

"**Search for the other!**" he ordered the female kidnapper as he held tighter on Miku who appears to be conscious but in intense pain.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The window of light then slowly disappears...

"**NO! MIKU!**" Len screamed worriedly as the window disintegrates into nothingness.

...

Within just a second and with a gravely serious demeanor, he then turned to face with the Entity Len with a fierce and determined look ready to make an agreement.

...

"**If you make me stronger, what's in it for you?**" he interestedly yet suspiciously inquired.

With a smirk, the Entity Len orated,

"_**I shall live in your soul for the rest of your life**_,"

he briefly replied and directly pointed out the catch.

...

"**So be it!**" Len closed the deal.

...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The sound of the wind blowing through the trees created eerie sounds in the dark, lush-filled woods. An injured child is roughly dragged mercilessly by three vile ruffians. They could use a break so they bound her on a tree with her back facing to them then using a thorny vine that they pulled out of a wild plant, they scourged her whilst she loudly screamed in agony. "**Tell us where you hid the boy!**" the man who seems to be the leader of the hoodlums ordered.

"**I will never tell you! Not even if I die at this very spot tonight!**" the frenzied and enraged girl retorted boldly. With more clashes of the whip, they rained more scourges on her until she is barely able to remain conscious. The night's sky seemed to no longer drip as the noisy rain which suppose to be abundant suddenly dissipates in a blink of an eye.

"**Unhand her!**" Len orated with a stentorian voice.

"**Len... no, you should have stayed hidden**," Miku weakly uttered giving the vines that bound her a tug with the remaining strength that she has.

"**Well, well, well. At least, you saved us the trouble of almost killing your friend. We wouldn't want that. Not until your parents give us all their money first! Hahahahah**," boisterously said the lead kidnapper.

With a wave of his hand, he signaled his two goons to fetch him."**Grab him!**" They scurried towards him crushing the plants in their way whilst flaunting their knives to scare the boy.

"**LEN RUN! ! !**" The bound girl hysterically screams at the top of her voice.

"**This time, it'll be my turn to protect you**," she heard Len told her.

Then, she peered at him with eyes becoming fully wide open not missing any sight or trace of the occurrence that she's about to behold.

Len's white edge module attire top became luminescent in the darkness of the woods as it slowly disappears. The bandages on his critically injured right arm slowly loosens and reveals a strange marking that replaced the wounds that were previously there. The ground he stood on seems to emit a wind pressure that pushes back tiny specks of dirt away from him which also seemed to be forming a miniature geyser.

As the two kidnappers approached him not paying attention to the eerie aura that emits from all around him, he then raised his hand forward towards their direction and swiftly dropped it to his side. Within seconds, the three goons swirled into three separate vortexes of water spouts that came out from nowhere raising them as high as the sky then dropped them to their inevitable doom.

.

...

Unable to grasp and justify what she just saw, Miku grew tremendously fearsome of Len. Due to her clouded thoughts, she didn't notice him already right by her side and has already untangled her from her bindings.

...

.

"**Are you alright, Miku?**" he said

.

... as Miku slowly turned her head to him

...

... and stared at him face to face.

...

As she was on a phased out state, Len touches the areas of her body that bled and are wounded with the palm of his hand that emits a faint water-like light that healed her injuries within minutes.

...

"**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**"

...

"**Miku?**" Len says her name once more.

...

She wasn't able to make a respond earlier.

"**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**"

He noticed she's in a great state of horror-strickened shock for witnessing the unbelievable or what just happened.

...

And with a completely, deafening, fright-filled yell, Miku dashes rapidly away from him.

...

"**AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhHHHH ! ! !**

...

**MONSTER ! ! !**"

...

she yells as she runs away as fast as she could.

...

She ran and ran until she's out of the woods and into the grasslands.

...

The moon on the sky glitters as the air gave a tender breeze.

...

"**Miku! It's me! WAIT!**" he called and ran after her.

...

In the middle of the grasslands, stumbling and rising again, getting roughly scratched and bleeding from the thorny plants that she passed by, she continued to run further and further away aimlessly. Fear strikes immensely on the poor, frenzied girl as she sheds tears for not knowing why the sudden surge to fright appeared in her or where it originates. All she know is all the courage she had earlier was entirely drained and replaced by fear.

...

"**STOOOOOP!**" Len calls out running after her.

...

With a summoned blaze wave, he leapt at great length and finally caught her in his arms.

She hysterically struggled and squirmed to break free from his embrace but to no avail.

"**IT'S ME! LISTEN TO ME!**" he loudly implored her.

!

"**I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ! ! **

!

**YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM WITH...YOUR MONSTROSITY! ! !  
><strong>

!

** AAAAHHH! ! !  
><strong>

!

**DON'T TOUCH ME! ! !  
><strong>

!

**I DON'T KNOW YOU! ! !  
><strong>

!

**AAAAAAHHH! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **"she frightfully and hysterically cries still trying to desperately break free but he just tightly held on the embrace until she calmed down to quiet sniffles.

When he heard that she is no longer hysterical, he slowly told her again,

...

"**It's me, Miku. It's me. I'm Len.**"

...

!

Still couldn't believe what he's telling her and with the last of her courage,

...

she nervously clutches for her small mirror inside her short's pocket and handed it to him. Len took it in silence then peered into it.

...

...

...

" **! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ** "

What he saw in the mirror is none other but the Entity Len.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~End of Chapter 11~~~~~<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine**: **_Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins_**, but this was not adopted. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. **Therefore Len and Rin**, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, **are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS.**

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Piko, Olivia, Rinto, Neru, Nero and Lenka and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sony, VocaTone, Sega and Crypton company.

.

* * *

><p>Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction .net or in deviantart.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	12. Romantic Breaker 12: I AM WHO I AM

**ROMANTIC BREAKER 12**

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune / Project Diva F / Vocaloid fanfiction by ArcadeDoll

this chapter is created on January 2015

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes and Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rated<strong> : T,

**Genre**: Humor, mostly Slice of Life, slightly hints Romance, Super Natural

**Language**: English (majority American/British English, part Slang English)

**Writing Style**: Informal Writing Style

**Number of words**: 2740 ( for author's notes and chapter 12)

**Current Pairings**:

Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune  
>Mikuo Hatsune and Rin Kagamine<br>Rinto Kagamine and Neru Akita  
>Nero Akita and Lenka Kagamine<br>Piko Utatane and Olivia Cody-Treble-Devin

**For Story Illustrations: Feel free to visit**: commanderarcadedoll .deviantart .com (there might be spoilers though so be cautious)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**ROMANTIC BREAKER (Vocaloid fanfic by ArcadeDoll)**  
><strong>CHAPTER 12: I AM WHO I AM<strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Back to the present around 1:17PM...

"**And that's what really happened that night everyone**," Len confrontingly told his friends no longer able to contain his thoughts after unintentionally alarming them upon their arrival.

He told them what he knew hoping that he did so without missing a small detail about that night. How the criminals were totally obliterated leaving not even a trace of their existence. How Miku nearly became demented after seeing him in such a demonic and monstrous state. How he returned back to normal after a few hours when he transformed, he tried telling them all of that he remembered of that incident three years ago.

Piko is the first to shoot a round of questions at Len,

"**Something just really doesn't add up. **

** So that entity just comes and goes whenever it pleases just like what happened right now?**

** When exactly does it usually appears?**

** What state or condition are you in whenever it does come out? **

** Were you angry, irritated or threatened when it did?**

** How did you even know how control those abilities? **

** Or rather, how did you even know you have such entity abilities?**

** This is really amazing... hydrokinesis, cryokinesis, enhanced-sight, healing, mega-leaping and random innate gps... and there are more you are still to know of**, " he barely finished seemingly interested to research further.

"**To be honest, I don't know when or where it wants to reappear. **

**I just try my best to take full control or reseal him as soon as possible whenever he does attempt to appear. **

**He shows up whenever I'm in random conditions sometimes if I'm angry, irritated or when I'm just being normal. **

**Also, I don't purposely use my abilities at all except back at that time when I desperately need to save Miku. **

**What happened just now seems like just a natural occurrence... **

**I'm not really sure how I knew that I can heal or tell exactly where to locate her back then too...**," Len admitted with a serious tone..

Recalling what happened on the night they were kidnapped, Rin told them what she remembered when they finally came home. She just felt the need to tell the others and so she did.

"**Back then, when you and Miku came home late and just invented the excuse of the rainfall stranding you in a tattoo parlor, we just totally bought it. Lucky for you mom and dad didn't mind you actually getting one even though you didn't ask for their permission**," Rin blurted out.

"**... ... ...**" Miku seemingly wanted to say something but just stayed quiet. She still felt it may or may not be necessary to tell them what she really saw or what she really experienced. Len and her friends noticed her silence and all looked at her.

"**Miku, I know you have something bothering you and wanted to say something. Why don't you just tell us?**" Len began to question her out of deep concern.

"**What happened now still doesn't match with what happened before, Len. It was not like this at all wherein you just get fits from your cryo-hydrokinesis. You transformed entirely back then**," Miku stated with a facial expression that tells them that she can still clearly remember, both the memory and the feeling of the experience.

This saddens Len to the point of feeling guilt. If it frightened Miku that much, what more if his friends saw it.

.

"**Did I really look that horrible when I transformed?**" he slowly uttered growing more concerned for her.

.

"**What scared me is not your looks back then...**

** but **

**_the immense ominous aura that makes one sense a suffocating feeling of boundless danger_. **

**When I felt it during that time, **

**it is as if I felt that I was going to die next**,"

she explained her situation with tone that the others felt that she regrets to inform them.

.

"**I'm really sorry about that, Miku**," Len wholeheartedly apologized.

"**Hmm... You know, you're not alone, Miku. I felt it too. I'm not comparing it with your experience before but when Neru and I arrived, the feeling in the area is as if there is a dangerous presence around. It made me on guard and equip my brass knuckles just in case. I almost thought there is a hidden terrorist about to kidnap Neru**," Rinto said as he recalled the occurrence earlier. Neru snuggled closer to him.

"**I felt the same thing too as soon as Lenka and I disembarked the jeep. The sense of danger in the surroundings made me quickly prepare my firearm in anticipation that an attacker might spring out of the blue**," Nero explained, for the first time his friends heard him say a lot of words that is not a report in class. He then gave Lenka's hand a light squeeze as she returns the gesture with a smile.

"**Of course, even I felt it too. I stood in front of Olivia to protect her after sensing something undesirable is about to happen that I nearly drew this out**," Piko informed them and he pulled out a metallic hilt from his jacket's pocket. It is an energy blade, a concealed army knife made of laser.

"**Gosh, I didn't even prepare anything for defending Rin**," Mikuo bluntly muttered with a 'say-what' face. The insensitive statement made Rin strongly nudge him at his side.

"**Guys, I believe there is no need to be that alarmed**" Miku worriedly stated as she slowly turned to Len, who has a resolved look on his face.

"**They are right for one thing, Miku. They need to be on guard and protect the ones they love in case this entity decides to go haywire**," Len seriously conceded.

.

He then faced his male friends and added,

"**If you must...**"

being highly stolid,

"**then I give you full consent to annihilate me if necessary**."

His words gave his friends huge a silencing shock.

"**H-hey! We're not thinking that at all! I mean, I refuse and I wouldn't**," Rinto absolutely opposed.

"**I'm positive that I surely couldn't do that to you, Len**," Piko slightly and angrily protested.

"**I'll protect Lenka but I certainly wouldn't kill you, Len**," Nero grimly admitted.

The four boys all simultaneously turned and faced Mikuo, who in turn, responds,

"**I just can't kill you for the sole reason that you're Rin's brother**," he carelessly uttered without giving it another thought.

.

With a smirk, Len finalized,

"**That settles it then!**

**In case the entity decides to make me go haywire, **

**Mikuo will have to kill me**."

.

The rest of the boys except Mikuo nodded.

.

"**W...W-WHAT!?**" Mikuo unbelievably retorted to his dismay.

.

The girls couldn't believe what they just heard.

"**Pfff, Boys**!" Rin just nonchalantly reacted.

They all to turned to Miku who looked very sullen.

"**Cheer up, Miku. KuO-ey won't kill Len even though he was appointed to**," Rin assured her trying to make her feel better.

"**Rin's right. To be most honest, we shouldn't really see this as a bad thing**," Olivia cheerfully suggested whilst somehow fascinated instead.

"**Olivia's right. As long as we work together and manage it by ourselves through getting used to the eerie aura and other things, and maybe keeping this to ourselves for now. Len will be safe and won't be exposed into a difficult situation**," Lenka said to help Miku be comforted, then looked at Len checking if the last suggestion is really what he's planning.

The four girls then turned to Neru, who has been silent amongst them. She wasn't a close friend, in fact, it's the opposite, but they needed her full cooperation with their plans just in case and to keep a tight lip on the matter is essential.

"**The way I see it...**" Neru slowly says as to not offend the other girls, "**for as long as Len can manage and is in control, there wouldn't be a need for worry. All that it takes is an unwavering trust and to have complete faith and confidence in himself, meaning, that only he will make the decision for his life and not his soul dweller**," she wisely stated to the everyone's surprise and astonishment. Rinto's kind nature and good influence must have finally rubbed off on her.

She carefully and slowly looked up to the others then she saw them all in smiles. She felt the kind of warmth that her only 2 friends never let her feel. She looked at Rinto who is beaming her a great saint-like grin while he raised two thumbs up, it made her blush furiously. Then, Neru became wide eyed in realization, '**_I felt... happy?_**' she thought to herself. '_**This is a good feeling, could they be what real friends are?**_' then she smiles.

"**You know, Neru**" Lenka happily spoke first, "**You're not such a bad person after all**."

"**It seems evidently proven. It's rare to hear you give a good and wise advise without any form of indifference, mockery or snobbery**," Olivia added, smiling.

"**If you were your usual self, **

**we would have expected an: **

**'I don't care!' or **

**'I don't talk to certain people because of their chosen lousy brand of footwear' or **

**'Don't give me no hard-luck stories for I have problems of my own' or **

**' Keep me out of your problems that's your shitty and crap-filled life and this is mine**'," Rin teased her over and over by enumerating her numerous 'me first attitude' circumstances and reminding her all the times that she conceitedly boasted her wealth and good fortune in class.

Thus, Neru's eyes widen in shame and felt that she has been wrong. This is Rin's way of finally teaching the poor, little, rich girl to amend the error of her ways.

Miku was looking directly at Neru with a strand of a tear in one of her eyes that is nearly about to crash down her cheek .

"**Thanks Neru. I appreciate it. Now we know that you really are a friend**." Hearing this, Neru blushed and diverted her eyes shyly searching for the one person she wanted to embrace. He did as she felt his arms slither from behind.

Feeling much more complacent now, everyone all turned to Len.

"**We all decided that we might as well accept this, meaning, that you have that entity as part of your personality now and we're here to help and support you as much as we possibly can. **

**It's better to think positively about this and forget worrying. **

**You don't need to hide or pretend to be another person any longer**," Miku finally declared.

...

"**I never pretended to be anyone or anything else. **

**I may have tried to hide this before but I'm always being myself.**

** As a matter of fact, I believe I don't even care anymore whoever finds out. **

**I refuse to hide this any longer.**

** I completely accept this now. **

**I am who I am**." Len confidently acknowledged.

Rin confided her brother whilst teasing at the same time, "**Miku's right, bro! Rather than worry about what others think, you might as well embrace these abilities and sing 'Let It Go'**."

"**Sing it, bro! Sing it! Sing it! XD**" she encouragingly suggested again and again whilst cheering which is making everyone sweat-drop.

"**Shut up!**" he scolds her, death-glaring.

"**Aww, you suck!**" she retaliated.

Then he gave her the 'say what' face in which Rin quickly responded by sticking out her tongue at him then tugging Mikuo by the hand, she ran away with him laughing.

"**I guess that means that even though you're an entity now, things won't change for you**," Rinto said as he chuckled along with the others.

"**Oh let it go!**" Len replied gruffly.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~~~~End of Chapter 12~~~~~**  
><strong>END OF ARC 1 ;)<strong>  
><strong>Thank you for reading everyone!<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

(Sorry to keep being monotonous about this but this is a Must-Do Mandatory Obligation. SKIP IT IF YOU WISH.)

**Interesting Fact about Len and Rin Kagamine**:

_**Crypton had the intention to distribute them as twins**_, but this was not adopted. After seeing many works that depict their relationships differently, Crypton announced in a magazine interview that those would meet their ideal. However, Crypton's final announcement was that they were neither siblings nor lovers.

*Ahem*...

Accordingly with a good prosecutor, after scrutinizing the specific constituents of this documentation, what comes after the first statement is deemed invalidated. **Therefore Len and Rin**, with the fact that they obviously look alike, has the same age, has the same birthday and has the same last name, grew up together, lives in the same household, so on and so forth, **are indeed evidently and absolutely or 100% brother and sister and related by blood and of course are, in fact, TWINS**.

Just wake up to reality people, those stories from their songs wherein they are depicted as lovers are simply the two working as actors or are merely siblings acting out as if in a play portraying the characters in the songs. Particularly, the idea of losing a fraction of the Kagamine Twin's fans is something that the company would NOT want to have. Sadly, that is the reason why they led us all to fall into the confusion of the matter, not to mention them adding that 'mirror-image' bullshit. (Twins = look alikes, mostly similar. Duh!) If they are mirror images or gender swap images then what the hell are Rinto and Lenka Kagamine? Comic reliefs?

How can I prove that Len Kagamine and Miku Hatsune are the Official True Pair or OTP in Vocaloids? One with common sense can tell that with whatever song they sang together, their voices are the most connected and rooted to one another manifesting complete compatibility. The very experience of hearing them sing touches the very heart and core of the listener. Their voices are the most harmonious and the most mellifluous together that it flows to the very soul of any person. By this proof, even though they are said to be not real human beings, they were somehow granted a form of life and therefore are manifested as beings with souls. Their souls somehow allow anyone who could see or hear them perform to clearly say that they have the most apparent affection towards one another. Therefore, they are ones who are evidently in a relationship and not with any others.

**Disclaimer**: Of course, here comes the tedious chore when it comes to creating fanfics, fanarts, fanvids, and etc. and that is to endlessly mention that Len, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Piko, Olivia, Rinto, Neru, Nero and Lenka and the rest of the vocaloids, are not owned by any author/artist including this one. As artists, creators and writers of varied prose and masterpieces, we are permitted to produce, build and invent new artworks with the presence of the characters or idea that inspired us. But, artists, creators and writers are not, in fact, never consented to claim rights and property on the certain mediums of inspiration. As for this particular artistic or literary submission, that means the mentioned Vocaloids. This very author doesn't own them. They are, from the fact and circumstances, owned by Sony, VocaTone, Sega and Crypton company.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Want to hear from me? For more information: you may send me a note here in wattpad, fanfiction .net or in deviantart.

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


End file.
